Nunca te Odie
by ShionSeverely
Summary: ya se iban a cumplir 8 meses y no la había vuelto a ver desde la no boda de Schuester, en eso tiempo solo había hablado con ella por Skype 2 veces y por teléfono unas 6, mensajes unos cuentos pero no eran suficientes es como si no quisiera saber de ella, por eso decidida viaja a New heaven para aclarar las cosas pero después de eso su vida cambiara, no soy buena para
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Nueva York

Viernes 13 septiembre 2013

Una morena de ojos color marrón, caminaba por las calles de central Park, era la forma de distraerse un poco del estrés de NYADA, estaba empezando su segundo año, su mejor amigo Kurt estaba con ella, una latina gritona y a veces amable se había colado vivir con ellos, salía con Brody un compañero de NYADA, tenía comunicación con su padres, además de amigos.

Pero no dejaba de pensar en una rubia que se encontraba en New Heaven, Connecticut, aquella que en los años en WMHS era su némesis, la que le hacia la vida imposible, se quitaban novios, la porrista líder le lanzaba slushie, ya se iban a cumplir 8 meses y no la había vuelto a ver desde la no boda de Mr. Schuester, en eso tiempo solo había hablado con ella por Skype 2 veces y por teléfono unas 6, mensajes unos cuentos pero no eran suficientes es como si no quisiera saber de ella, pero bueno en la no boda Schuester no le presto mucha atención ya que estuvo de empalagosa con Finn, pero después de eso la había visto en la barra con Santana con unas copas de más de ahí, no supo nada mas ya que ella acaba con ex–novio teniendo relaciones en una de las habitaciones del hotel donde se hacia la fiesta, pero desde eso la rubia casi no le habla o le decía que tenía cosas que hacer y no tenía tiempo, pero no le gustaba estar así pensando en ella, por eso ya tenía pensado viajar este fin de semana a New Heaven, para hablar con ella, es por eso que se encontraba caminando por las calles además de que quería comprarle un presente, pero no sabía exactamente que por eso entro a una tienda de regalos y salió muy contenta con un hermoso Koala de peluche y decidió regresar a su departamento donde seguramente estaban Kurt, Santana, Brody y Adam un amigo de Kurt y ella, así que cuando llego los cuatro que estaban en la sala se le quedaron vieron lo que llevaba cargando ya que no era pequeño más bien casi era de su tamaño, como siempre la latina tenía que hacer sus comentarios.

S –enana, esa cosa esta más grande que tú-dijo sonriendo y causando la risa en los otros

R –cállate Santana-dijo pasando a dejar "el pequeño Koala" en el mueble

K –diva, para que quieras ese peluche-dijo sentado junto al muñeco

R –es para Quinn, pienso viajar hoy a verla-dijo sonriendo

S –es en serio, no crees que exageraste en comprarle un "muy pequeño" peluche-dijo apuntando al susodicho

R –no, además a ella le va encantar ya que ella es como una de ellos-dijo sonriendo

B –bueno Rachel, y que más le vas a regalar a la rubia, no creo que solo un peluche-dijo este ya que sospechaba sobre los sentimientos de la pequeña diva

R –pues no sé, pensaba comprarle rosas, pero la verdad no tengo idea-dijo sentada junto a Kurt

A –bueno si quieres mi consejo, lo del peluche está bien y lo de las rosas también pero estaría bien solo una rosa-dijo sonriendo

S –si a la rubia le encantara eso-dijo aunque no sabía porque tenía el presentimiento que este viaje traería un poco de drama y malos entendidos entre la diva y la rubia.

R –bueno los dejo tengo que ir a terminar mi maleta-dijo levantándose de su asiento y yendo a su cuarto.

Los 4 que se quedaron en la sala, empezaron a platicar sobre el comportamiento de la pequeña diva.

K –bueno, Rachel estaba un poco rara además de que está muy reservada con nosotros-dijo preocupado

B –si lo he notado, sé que no debería meterme pero creo que es por Quinn-dijo muy seguro

S –porque lo dices hombre de plástico-dijo empezando con sus apodos a Brody

B –bueno es que he notado que cuando la rubia le contesta alguna llamada, ella queda triste ya que al parecer le dice que no tiene tiempo que está muy ocupada que después el habla pero nunca lo hace, y ella se siente mal-dijo

K –sí, eso es verdad además Fabray desde el último viaje Lima no ha regresado a visitarnos-dijo

S –sí, yo ya le dije que venga algún fin de semana para pasarla entre amigos, pero me dice que está muy ocupada

A –no me quiero meter, pero se han puesto a pensar que es posible que este saliendo con alguien y por eso no tiene tiempo-dijo serio

K –bueno a decir verdad no, no lo había pensado pero por cómo está actuando me parece lógico-dijo un poco dudoso

B –yo tampoco lo había visto de ese punto, pero si es así no podemos permitir que Rachel vaya y se encuentre con algo que no querrá ver-dijo un poco temeroso

S –oye fortachón, no en todo caso deberías estar celoso ya que al parecer el Hobitt siente algo más que amistad por la rubia hueca de Fabray-dijo sonriendo

B –debería pero me importa más la felicidad de Rachel, ¿entiendes?-dijo sonriéndole

En eso estaban cuando ven salir a Rachel, con su pequeña maleta rosa, muy sonriente.

R – me voy, el tren sale a las 11: 00 am y tengo una hora para llegar-dijo arrastrando su maleta y yendo a tomar al "pequeño Koala"

B –estén Rachel, porque no dejas este viaje para la semana que viene así todos te acompañamos dijo-tratando de convencerla que no vaya

R –no, además ya tengo todo así que me voy-dijo yendo así la puerta

B –bien, entonces te llevo para que no andes cargada en un taxi, dijo sonriendo

R –bueno, pero vámonos que se me hace tarde-dijo dándole su maleta

Los demás se quedaron en el departamento y ellos 2 salieron rumbo a la estación de trenes.

**En el departamento…**

K –no sé porque presiento que habrá drama en cuanto la diva este de vuelta-dijo tocándose la frente

S –estoy de acuerdo, no sé pero creo que empezaremos a estar como estábamos en el instituto-dijo un poco ofuscada

A –tan mal estaban las cosas entre ellas en el instituto

K –ni te imaginas, no se podían ver ni en pintura, bueno creo que Fabray era la que no la podía ver ya que Rachel siempre quería ser su amiga

S –eso es verdad, la enana siempre estaba muy al pendiente de Barbie, pero como estaban peleándose por un chico, pues era muy estresante

A –bueno esperemos que todo salga bien-dijo muy inseguro

K –todos lo esperamos

**En la estación de trenes de Nueva york**

B –bueno, Rachel cualquier cosa me llamas y ya sabes que estaré para ti-le dijo sonriendo

R –gracias Brody eres un excelente chico, espero que encuentres a alguien que te pueda querer por lo que eres-le dijo dándole un abrazo

B –yo también-le dijo –bien el tren ya va a salir es mejor que subas

R –sí, nos vemos-dijo sonriendo y caminando con su maleta y "el pequeño Koala"

La pequeña diva subio, estaba un poco nerviosa no solo porque estaba yendo a visitar a un amiga sino, que tenía planeado el decirle acerca de lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, o bueno decirle lo que había descubierto.

Así paso las 4 horas de viaje, pensando en la rubia en cómo iba a reaccionar con su confesión pero lo que estaba seguro es que lucharía por lo que quería, como lucho por estar en NYADA, también lucharía por esa rubia que la tenía locamente enamorada.

**New Heaven, Connecticut**

Ya había llegado, solo tenía que comprar la rosa e ir a buscar a su hermosa rubia así que camino, hasta encontrar una florería, ahí compro la rosa más hermosa que encontró y tomo un taxi que la llevara a los dormitorios de Yale.

Taxista –ya llegamos señorita-dice deteniendo el taxi en la entrada

R –gracias-mientras saca dinero y le paga

Ella baja con el "pequeño Koala" y la rosa en mano mientras el taxista le bajaba maleta del cofre del taxi, cuando se la entrega, ella se dispone a entrar, con una sonrisa así hizo el recorrido hasta llegar a la puerta donde debe estar su rubia, estaba a punto de tocar cuando siente que la puerta se abre dejando ver a otra persona que no reconocía y a quien menos espero ver envueltas en un apasionado beso, se ojos se llenaron de lagrima la rosa cayo de su mano al igual que el Koala.

R –Quinn!-dijo sorprendida

Las otras personas que estaban besándose, cuando escucharon una voz se separaron, pero los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al máximo y quedo en shock por un momento pero después reacciono.

Q –Rachel!-dijo desconcertada


	2. Chapter 2

**N1: **

Esta es mi primera historia, espero sea de sus agrado no tengo mucha experiencia, agradecería si me pudieran ayudar dando su opinión sobre la misma.

Gracias!

**Chapter Two**

Q –Rachel!-dijo desconcertada

Solo eso alcanzo a decir ya que la morena salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras corría no podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, como pudo pensar en luchar y mucho menos imaginar ser correspondida, era una completa estúpida, pensaba mientras seguía corriendo.

Q –Rachel!-Grito –espera, por favor!-e intento correr detrás de ella pero tropezó con la maleta y el Koala que estaba en la puerta –maldición!-dijo muy enojada desde el suelo.

-Quinn! ¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupado ayudándola a levantar

Q- Si John, gracias-dijo viendo a la nada

Jh- Quinn, será mejor entrar a tu dormitorio para hablar-dijo serio

Q- si-dijo mientras levantaba del suelo la pequeña maleta rosa, el Koala y la rosa que estaba en el suelo tirada-es mejor

Entraron al dormitorio y estuvieron por varios minutos en silencio hasta que John rompió el incómodo silencio.

Jh- Quinn-la llamo

**A las a fueras de los dormitorios…**

La morena salía toda prisa que no en ese momento no veía su camino y menos con las lágrimas que caían de su hermosos ojos color marrón, pensando en cómo había podido creer que Quinn Fabray se podría fijar en ella, al parecer aunque la mismísima rubia le había dicho que eran amigas, pues al parecer no era así, ya que no había tenido la confianza para decirle que esta con alguien, se sentía estúpida por pensar en declarársele a Quinn esa hermosa rubia de unos impresionantes ojos avellanas que algunas veces eran verdes, jajaja pero si no pudo ser más tonta enmararse de la perfecta Fabray, chica que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible en el instituto todavía no podía creer que se había enamorado de su némesis, pero ahí estaba queriendo afrontar las cosas tomando al toro por los cuernos, jajaja que ilusa había sido al ir a decirle acerca de sus sentimientos, y ahí estaba pagando por su impulsividad…

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de un claxon y el sonido de unos neumáticos frenando, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe, pero al pasar los segundos no sintió nada así que abrió los ojos, y pudo ver que la camioneta había frenado a unos escasos 5 cm de ella. Sintió alma volverle al cuerpo y sin más la persona de la camioneta se bajó. Rachel pudo ver a la persona y se quedó un poco descolocada era una joven de aproximadamente 20 años, delgado de buen cuerpo de unas piernas, tenía puesto unos jeans con botas negras, una playera, era de piel blanca y por las facciones no era norteamericana, sino más bien asiática, además de su cabello castaño, con una cara de bebe y una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo acercándose a ella

R- si…yo…si estoy bien-dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-no lo pregunto porque mi chofer casi te atropella, sino porque estas llorando-dijo viéndola con ternura

R- Y…yo…yo…-sin más se abalanzo sobre la chica y ala abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

La chica al momento de que la morena se abalanzara sobre ella casi pierde el equilibrio ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de la joven, pero sin más ella también le abrazo con la misma fuerza como si se estuviera aferrando a algo.

-tranquila-le susurraba-todo está bien-mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Después de estar así varios minutos, se separaron la morena la vea con las mejillas sonrojadas, era la primera vez que hacia eso jamás se había abrazado a una extraña y llorar en su brazos.

R- yo…perdón-dijo tímidamente

La chica solo sonrió por la vergüenza de la chica y sintió una ternura al verla con las mejillas sonrojadas.

**Dormitorios de Yale…**

Jh- Quinn, no piensas ir tras ella-dijo al fin

Q- yo…yo sé que tengo que ir pero tengo miedo-dijo sin verlos a los ojos

Jh- Quinn, esa chica vino aquí por ti, creo que ahora te toca ir a ti-dijo serio

Q- y tú crees que yo no lo sé, ¿te piensas que soy tonta o qué?-dijo ya irritándose

Jh- pues al parecer lo eres porque eso de evitarla casi 7 meses no te hace muy inteligente que digamos-dijo un tono burlón

Q- cállate, ya se…pero es que tú no entiendes ella es mi amiga no puedo llegar y decirle oye Rach Que crees me enamore de ti-dijo sarcásticamente- de seguro me saca a patadas de su departamento y no sé qué mas

Jh- mira Quinn, yo sé lo que se siente pero te tienes que arriesgar sino se lo dices nunca vas a saber qué es lo que va a pasar, además por como reacciono al vernos besarnos me hace pensar que ella tal vez sienta algo por ti-dijo sonriendo

Q- estás hablando en serio-dijo sorprendida

**A las a fueras de los dormitorios…**

-no te disculpes-dijo sonriendo-ven es mejor hacernos a un lado sino queremos que nos atropellen-dijo tomándole de la mano

R- claro…y perdón soy Rachel, Rachel Berry-dijo extendiéndole la mano sonriendo

-mucho gusto Rachel, soy Hyuna, Kim Hyuna-dijo devolviéndole el saludo y sonriendo

R- de nuevo discúlpame por lo de hace un momento-dijo apenada

Hy- no te disculpes, no hay problema necesitaba un abrazo en tu lugar creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo, porque por ahí dicen que las personas extrañas son las que te entienden sin juzgar-dijo viéndola a los ojos

R- gracias-dijo sonriendo-fue un placer conocerte pero me tengo que ir

Hy- si-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-oye ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto

R- en este momento, a la estación de trenes con destino a Nueva York

Hy- es en serio, que casualidad yo estoy yendo para allá, ya que necesito estar en Nueva York esta tarde, si quieres te llevo- le ofreció

R- yo…

**Dormitorios de Yale…**

Jh- si, porque dime cuando una "amiga" viene con un "pequeño Koala"-señalando al susodicho-y una rosa además de que es roja, y al momento de ver a "su amiga" besándose con otra persona reacciona así-dijo muy seguro- y sale corriendo

Q- Dios! John no sé qué decir es que es complicado además es Rachel, ella es muy ella, y ay no sé qué pensar-dijo tirándose a la cama y tapando su cara con su manos

Jh- yo ya te dije Quinn, lo que tienes que hacer lo demás es tu decisión, solamente no tardes mucho porque puede aparecer alguien mas y te la puede ganar-dijo

Q- Cállate J, nadie me la va a quitar-dijo muy seria- nadie, ¿me entendiste? Además no deberías estar con Mark-dijo viendo al chico

Jh- ummm, ¿me estas corriendo?-ella negó co la cabeza-porque a mí me sonó a que me estas corriendo por qué sabes que tengo razón ¿verdad? –dijo en tono burlón-y si, si debería de estar con mi novio pero me dijo que estaría en la biblioteca por una tarea así que es mejor esperar que termine si no me aburro-dijo en un tono bastante femenino

Q- jajajaja, ya te salió lo gay John-dijo riéndose

**A las a fueras de los dormitorios…**

R- yo…está bien-dijo después de unos segundo de pensar

Hy- bien vamos-dijo mientras volvía a la camioneta-sube -dijo abriendo la puerta para que subiera la morena

R- gracias-dijo cuando ya había subido seguida de la chica

La camioneta arranco y mientras la morena veía por la ventana el recuerdo de ese beso se hizo presente nuevas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y bajaron por su mejillas quemándole la piel, la castaña lo había visto pero no quería preguntarle porque sería meterse en sus cosas cuando ella era una extraña, pero a ella nunca le gusto que otra persona llorara, además se había dado cuenta que era por amor, ella sabía lo que era llorar por alguien, también se dio cuenta que nadie se merece que llores por el cuándo solo te lastima, no aguanto más y pregunto.

Hy- Rachel-le hablo-¿estás bien?-dijo cuándo le voltio a ver

R- yo…si-dijo tratando de sonreír

Hy- no mientas, siempre he sabido cuando una persona lo hace-dijo viéndola y limpiándole las lágrimas con sus mano-si quieres puedes contarme lo que te pasa tal vez te pueda ayudar-dijo sonriéndole con ternura-sé que apenas nos acabamos de conocer pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y cuando quieras-dijo muy segura

R- gracias-dijo sonriendo sinceramente

Hy- no me agradezcas-le dijo terminando de limpiarle las lagrimas

R- y tal vez te acabo de conocer pero me das una confianza que casi nadie me ha dado-dijo viéndola a los ojos- te contare lo que me pasa

**Dormitorios de Yale…**

Jh- bien Quinn, dejemos al lado lo gay que soy, asi que dime que vas hacer-dijo serio

Q- -se quedó seria-voy a decirle pero será hasta la próxima semana ya que el lunes tengo un examen muy importante y no puedo distraerme, además así me da tiempo de planear un plan de conquista, y no me voy a rendir si me dice que no-dijo muy segura-soy Quinn Fabray y un Fabray nunca se da por vencido, luchare!, LUCHARE POR TI RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, YO NO ACEPTARE UN NO COMO RESPUESTA!-grito muy decidida

**N2:**

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de Ryan Murphy

Este es mi primer Fanfiction, agradecería su apoyo.

Les dejo mi Facebook Cumi Lurby

Nos vemos próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**N1:**

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de Ryan Murphy.

**Chapter 3**

Jh- ya loca, deja de gritar-dijo divertido

Q- Ash! John no cortes mi inspiración-dijo un poco fastidiada y tirándole una almohada

**En una camioneta…**

Hy- ey, solo si estas segura-dijo viéndola

R- lo estoy, mira y…yo me enamore de la persona equivocada-dijo con una mirada triste-mira te voy a contar espero no te sientas incomoda, yo…yo estoy enamorada de una chica-dijo viendo la reacción de la castaña

Hy- no te preocupes, yo no tengo problema con eso-dijo sonriéndole

-disculpe señorita Kim, no quiero interrumpir pero ya llegamos-dijo estacionando la camioneta

Hy- gracias Ben, bien Rachel hemos llegado te parece si me sigues contando camino a Nueva York-dijo mientras habría al puerta para bajarse

R- sí, está bien- saliendo de la camioneta

Las dos chicas entraron a la estación, mientras el chofer traía la maleta de la castaña, las chicas preguntaron por el tren que salía y les dijeron que en 20 minutos estaría partiendo por lo que ellas abordaron y encontraron sus asientos.

Hy- bien tenemos, 4 horas de viaje así que puedes seguir contándome tu historia y tal vez te cuente la mía-dijo sonriéndole

R- Si, y espero escuchar la tuya-dijo viendo la sonrisa de la castaña

**Dormitorios de Yale…**

Jh –ey!-dijo mientras se sobaba la cara donde le había dado la almohada- no te metas con mi rostro, que de eso vivo-dijo con una sonrisa

Q- Dios! Cuando creí que no podías ser más gay, vas y me sorprendes-dijo con cara divertida

Jh- ya cállate, y empecemos a planear como conquistar a tu chica-dijo irritado

Q –bien…

**En el tren hacia New York…**

R- bueno estoy enamorada de una chica la cual es algo así como mi amiga-dijo algo confundida

Hy- cuando dices algo así como amigas te refieres que es o no es-dijo viéndola con algo de confusión

R- bueno hace dos años podría decir que yo si la consideraba mi amiga, pero con lo que ha pasado estos últimos meses no puedo decir que lo seamos, como te decía estoy enamorada de ella, pero es un amor imposible ya que ella es heterosexual al 100 %

Hy- Rachel, en esta vida no hay nadie 100% -dijo interrumpiéndola

R- bueno como sea, la cosa es que la amo pero ella no me corresponde y lo pude comprobar ahora cuando fue a su dormitorio y la vi besándose con un chico-dijo con tristeza

Hy- Rachel, lo siento

R- no tienes porque, yo venía dispuesta a decirle lo que sentía por ella y me encuentro con eso-dijo cabizbaja

Hy- ey mira se lo que se siente enamorarse de una amiga-dijo levantándole de la barbilla para que la mirara-

R- gracias-dijo sonriéndole-como decía estuve mucho tiempo tratando se asimilar lo que sentía por ella, hasta que hacía unos meses acepte que estaba enamorada de ella, bueno cuando realmente me di cuenta, porque cuando analice todo me di cuenta que desde el instituto estuve enamorada de ella

Hy- Wow! La conoces desde el instituto, interesante -dijo con una ceja levantada

R- si

**Dormitorios de Yale…**

Jh- en primera hay que aclarar lo del beso, tienes que decirle que era una escena para la pequeña obra que se está montando aquí, y por supuesto decirle que soy gay hasta los huesos, entendiste?-dijo viéndola

Q- Si, pero como se lo explico si la conozco ya debió hacerse una maraña de ideas en su cabeza y va ser muy difícil sacarla de ahí, y seguro que cuando llegue a su departamento me tirara todo lo que está a su paso-dijo asustada

Jh- bien, rubia hueca yo te ayudare iré contigo a Nueva York y le decimos juntos y de paso nos llevamos a Mark para que vea que es verdad-dijo sonriendo

Q- sí, eso está bien pero también tengo que hablar con Santana ella me debe ayudar, para que después ella no me vaya querer patear el trasero por lastima a Rach, esa latina le ha tomado cariño a mi diva-dijo sonriendo

Jh- por lo que me has contado de ella, ya deseo conocerla-dijo sonriendo-tal vez me pueda contar cosas sobre ti-dijo sonriendo traviesamente

Q- Dios! Lo que me espera-dijo dramáticamente viendo hacia el techo

**En el tren hacia Nueva york…**

Hy- bien, me estás diciendo que se conocen desde la época del instituto, por lo que puedo escuchar debieron de llevarse bien-dijo analizando las cosas

R- ahí te equivocas, ella era la líder de las porristas, la popular, la más hermosa, era novia del quarterback del equipo de futbol americano, la mejor y yo…yo solo era la rara, a la que le encantaba cantar, la drama Queen de la escuela, ella se burlaba de mis videos en MySpace, nunca acepto ser mi amiga, me hacia la vida imposible me lanzaba slushies-dijo recordando los primeros años de instituto

La castaña está sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo, era verdad que se había enamorada de su enemiga, Wow entonces era verdad que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Hy-Wow!-dijo sorprendida-no sé qué decirte, esto es muy fuerte pero sigue contándome

R- bien, y todo fue peor cuando su novio se empezó a fijar en mí, así que nos peleábamos por él, después ella lo engaño con su mejor amigo y de eso quedó embarazada y le hizo creer que era de Finn su novio cuando era de Noah el mejor amigo…

La castaña escuchaba todo lo que la pequeña morena decía, se le hacía muy gracioso ver como hablaba y hablaba sin siquiera detenerse, jamás había conocida a ninguna persona que hablara tanto y que hiciera tanto drama, sin pensarlo está sonriendo como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, y todo gracias a esa pequeña, que apenas conocía hace unas horas, como era posible que ella la hiciera sonreír se podía pensar que la había perdido, pero ahí estaba sonriendo por las ocurrencias y las anécdotas de aquella morena.

Hy- esto-dijo sorprendida y sonriendo- es muy sorpresivo y por lo que veo tienen una historia de amor y odio eso es genial, y las dos tiene cierto poder la una con la otra, déjame darte un consejo-la moren asintió-creo, mejor dicho debes hablar con ella y aclarar todo, sé que no será fácil pero es lo mejor y lo sabes, tal vez no obtengas lo que quieres escuchar pero el que no arriesga no gana y por lo que veo tienes mucho que ganar-dijo sonriendo

R- gracias…por decírmelo tienes razón, tendré que llamarla pedirle que nos veamos y todo eso.

Hy-no me agradezcas, realmente yo debería agradecerte a ti por confiarme tu historia así que es momento que yo te cuente la mía-dijo sonriendo

R- me parece bien-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

La castaña le empezó a relatar su historia, la pequeña diva estaba atenta a lo que le decía y se sorprendida lo que le estaba contando, ahora comprendida como es que esta chica le decía te entiendo, ella también había sufrido por amor y también era peor, le conto también la reacciona que tuvo cuando fue rechazada de como hizo todo por vengarse y del por qué estaba en New York, las horas que faltaban fueron pasando rápido y cuando vieron ya estaban en New York.

Hy- bien Rachel hemos llegado, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu departamento así me despido de ti ya que tengo que estar dentro de una hora en los estudios de grabación

R- está bien-dijo sonriéndole

Las dos chicas bajaron y a Hyuna la estaba esperando Thomas su chofer para llevarla al estudio.

Th- señorita Kim-dijo llegando y tomando las maletas de la chica

Hy- Gracias, Thomas

Las chicas subieron y la castaña le dio la indicación de que irían a dejar a pequeña morena.

Hy- Rachel le podrías decirle a Thomas tu dirección

R- si claro…-dijo dándosela al chofer

Fueron 15 minutos de viaje y ya estaban enfrente del edificio donde vivía la morena.

R- Hyuna fue un placer conocerte y me gustaría, claro si tú estás de acuerdo podríamos ya sabes seguir en contacto, solo si tú quieres ya…-dijo empezando con ya su habitual verborragia

Hy-calma Rachel-dijo interrumpiéndola- y por supuesto ten mi número…

Las dos se dieron su número respectivamente, sin más bajaron de la camioneta y para ya despedirse.

R- bien Hyuna, nos vemos-dijo sonriendo

Hy- nos vemos Rachel-dijo y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero la morena igual se acercó por eso en el movimiento se besaron en los labios, pero se separaron más rápido que un rayo, fue solo un leve rose de labios.

R- yo…yo p…perdón-dijo apenada

Hy- yo…yo igual, nos vemos-dijo sonrojada y dándose la vuelta

R- adiós-caminando hacia su departamento

La castaña subio a su camioneta, y Thomas arranco ella iba viendo por la ventana y sin ser consiente con dos de sus dedos empezó acariciar su labios donde hacia tan solo segundos habían tocado los de la morena y sonrió.

En cambio la morena sintió que había traicinado a alguien cuando sintió los labios d ela castaña.

**Dormitorios de Yale…**

La rubia ya le estaba marcando a santana, pero pareciera que la latina no quería contestarle por que se estaba tardando estaba por colgar cuando por fin contesto.

S- ¿Qué quieres Barbie región 4?-dijo sonriendo

Q- Santana, necesito que me escuches y no hables esta que yo termine ¿entendiste?-dijo seria

S- bien-dijo seria de igual modo

Q- mira Rachel estuvo acá hace unas horas, y bueno no fue como quisiera ya que ella vio algo que no debería a ver visto, y bueno de seguro se hizo una maraña de tonterías en su cabeza y bueno tú ya la conoces y sabes de lo dramática que puede ser-dijo suspirando

S- terminaste, ¿puedo hablar?

Q- dime-dijo temiendo de la reacción de la latina

S- mira Q, no sé lo que haya visto pero si se lo dramática que puede llegar hacer, pero bueno dime ¿Qué quieres de mí?-dijo muy segura

Q- bien necesito que le digas que…-pero fue callada por Santana cuando…

S- espérame Q, el enano acaba de llegar-

**En el departamento Nueva York…**

S- Berry, Quinn quiere hablar contigo-dijo viéndola

R- pues yo no-dijo seria

S- mira enana no sé lo que haya pasado pero es mejor que ustedes hablen así que no me hagan enojar-dijo molesta tendiéndole en su celular

R- está bien-dijo ya que vio la mirada asesina de la latina así que tomo el celular-bueno-dijo y la latina se fue a su cuarto para dar un poco de privacidad

Q- Rachel…-dijo nerviosa-lo que viste hace rato no es lo que te imaginas-dijo con la boca seca

R- no es lo que me imagino, por dios Fabray yo vi cómo te besabas con el-Dijo con sarcasmo

Q- ¿Fabray?-dijo sorprendida- Rach tu nunca me habías dicho así, y la verdad no me gusta que me lo digas-dijo dolida

R- como sea Fabray, no me cambies el tema

Q- no lo cambio Rachel, bien como te decía no es lo que te imaginas, necesitamos hablar y aclarar todo-dijo seria

R- sí, entonces ¿vas a venir?-dijo confundida

Q- me gustaría ir hoy mismo para aclarar todo, pero me es imposible ya que el lunes tengo un examen importantísimo y necesito estudiar, así que será hasta el próximo fin-dijo un poco desanimada

R-bueno, está bien-dijo triste-hablaremos cuando tu vengas

Q- Rachel hermosa, necesitamos hablarte sobre cosas importantes y necesito explicarte por qué te he prácticamente te e ignorado, pero todo eso tiene una razón pero necesito decírtelo en persona-dijo serena

R- Si necesitamos hablar y yo también tengo mucho que decirte

Q- Rach, ¿te parece si te hablo en media hora?, necesito resolver algunas cosas-dijo

R- está bien, nos hablamos-dijo sonriendo

Q- adiós-dijo y colgó

**Dormitorios de Yale…**

Jh- jajaja dios, tu cara de boba que pones cuando hablas con ella-dijo riéndose

Q- cállate John, y mejor ve a ver a tu novio, que tengo cosas que hacer-dijo yendo a abrir la puerta

Jh- bien-dijo levantándose de la cama-me voy-dijo saliendo

Q- Puff, -dijo tirándose en la cama-mejor me doy un baño

Se levantó, busco su ropa y se metió a dar una ducha caliente, tardo 15 minutos, se puso ropa cómoda y se acostó en su cama, y decidió esperar para marcarle a Rachel.

**En el departamento Nueva York…**

La morena también había aprovechado para darse un baño para relajarse de todo lo que había pasado, ya se había terminado de duchar, se puso ropa cómoda y se acostó a esperar que la rubia le llamara.

Mientras esperaba una latina se coló en su cuarto, y se acostó a su lado.

S- me vas a contar que es lo que paso-dijo viéndola

R- te lo diré, ya que si no tú no me dejaras tranquila-dijo sonriendo

S- dime-dijo viéndola

R- llegue a su dormitorio pero en el momento que iba a golpear la puerta se abrió y veo a Quinn con un chico besándose, entonces lo que hago es salir corriendo y por andar distraída casi me atropellan.

S- ¡¿QUE?!-grito

R- eso, pero lo bueno es que se detuvo y así conocí a una chica, muy amable, la cual me trajo hasta aquí-dijo sonriendo

S- una chica-dijo curiosa-al menos era bonita

R- no cambias y si, si era bonita pero no me fije demasiado-dijo y pensó no decirlo lo del pequeño beso que habían compartido

S- bien como sea-dijo sonriendo

**Dormitorios de Yale…**

Quinn decida toma el teléfono marca a Rachel la cual no se hace esperar y contesta.

R- Quinn!-dice sonriendo

Q- hola hermosa-dice contenta por cómo le contesto la morena a lo lejos pudo escuchar un adiós de Santana-quiero agradecerte por el Koala

R- de nada-dijo sonroja y lo bueno es que no podía verla

Q- y también por la rosa aunque sin querer la pise-conteniéndose la risa

R- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?-dijo sorprendida

Q- fue sin querer, lo prometo lo que pasa es que quise salir corriendo tras de ti-dijo sin más-pero como alguien dejo su maleta a medio camino pues termine en el piso y no me fije pero había pisado la rosa-dijo justificándose-y te agradezco también por la maleta aunque no me guste mucho el rosa-dijo sonriendo

R- Quinn! Es mi maleta-dijo haciendo berrinche

Q- no, no ya no lo es, ahora es mía y lo que está adentro también-dijo soltando una carcajada

R- NO!-grito-está mi ropa y mí…-se quedó callada-pensó: Mi Diario

Q- y tú que?-dijo impaciente

R- mi…mi d…diario-dijo nerviosa y en susurro

Q- ¿tu diario?…ummmm será interesante leerlo ¿no crees?-dijo sonriendo

R- no te atreverías-dijo nerviosa

Q- ponme aprueba-dijo retándola

R- por favor…no-dijo de manera suplicante

Q- bueno…como ya no soy la misma Quinn de instituto no lo leeré-dijo sonriendo-pero no te confíes tal vez la Quinn B regrese…-dijo son sorna

R- Quinn!-la regaño- no juegues así-dijo haciendo un puchero que la rubia no podía ver pero si imaginárselo

Q- no lo vuelvo hacer, sabes me encantaría estar ahí viendo el tierno puchero que tienes-dijo tiernamente

R- se sonrojo-oye conocí a alguien hoy-dijo para cambiar el tema pero al momento de ver que dijo se le vino a la mente el pequeño roce de labios con la castaña.

Al escuchar lo que le dijo Rachel sintió una opresión en el pecho, que jamás había sentido, no sabía por qué espero eso frase de que conocí a alguien no le gustaba.

Q- ah si-dijo secamente

R- si veras es que la conocía cuando salí de tu dormitorio y por andar distraída casi me atropella-dijo pero se dio de lo seca que fue su contestación

Q-casi te atropellan-dijo preocupada- ¿no te paso nada?-dijo imaginando lo que debió pasar

R- no, la camioneta freno antes, y bueno la dueña se bajó a disculpar, así que se ofreció a llevarme a nueva York ya que también venia para acá

Q- ah bueno, y era una persona ya grande que manejaba a una camioneta-dijo curiosa

R- no, ella tiene 26 años y su chofer manejaba-dijo sin importancia

Q- ok…

**En una estudio en el centro de Nueva York…**

Jimmy- bien Hyuna que bueno que ya estás aquí, te quiero informar que tienes un vuelo que tomar de regreso a Corea, ya que programamos una reunión con el manager de las Girl´s Generation, para que puedas hablar con la señorita Kwon y Jung, para ver cómo se va actuar sobre el video que ya circula del cual tú fuiste la difusora-dijo serio

Hy- está bien, a qué hora sale el vuelo?-dijo viéndolo

Jimmy- es a media noche, la verdad Hyuna solo te dijeron que vinieras para distraerte y concentrarte en cosas importantes, espero que esto te sirva y no te metas en problemas en un futuro, te entiendo lo que debiste de sentir pero no era necesario lo que tu hiciste-le dijo viéndola seriamente

Hy- lo se Jimmy, sé que cometí un error demasiado que no se arreglara con decir lo siento y que lastime a la persona que dije amar-dijo agachando la cabeza

Jimmy- si lastimaste a esa persona-**y también lastimaste a la persona que te ama, en secreto**-pero dejémonos de eso y ve a descansar al departamento a las 11, pasara Thomas para llevarte al aeropuerto-dijo parándose de sus asiento, se acercó y le dio un abrazo

Hy- me voy-separándose del abrazo-nos vemos Jimmy-dijo antes de salir de la oficina

Salió de ahí subiendo a su camioneta que la esperaba y la llevaron directo a su departamento, cuando ya estuvo ahí se fue a dar un baño, y sin más se acostó a tratar de dormir aunque sea unos horas antes de partir de nuevo a Corea.

Nuestras dos personas favoritas habían pasado 2 horas hablando y la verdad es que no se cansaban les gustaba hablarla una con la otra.

R- me trajo hasta el departamento en el transcurso del viaje platicamos y pude conocerla mejor es una bueno persona la cual ha sufrido por amor-dijo recordando lo que le había contado

Q- a que bien-dijo sin mucho interés

R- Quinn, te voy a decir algo que no le dije a Santana cuando le conté sobre Hyuna, por favor no te vayas a molestar ¿sí?

Q- tratare de no molestarme-dijo porque presentía que lo que le iba a decir no le iba gustar

R- bien, cuando se estaba por despedir para que yo entrara al departamento las dos nos acercamos al mismo tiempo para darnos un beso en la mejilla pero por accidente nos dimos un beso en los labios- dijo muy rápido

Q- ok-eso le cayó muy mal, saber que alguien más ya había probado los labios de Rachel y ella no, le dolió no lo ocultaba pero trato de no hacerlo notar, ya que cuando viajara a Nueva York podrían hablar de so en persona-y bueno sentiste algo? pregunto con miedo

R- nada, fue un accidente-dijo sin más-no le di importancia

Q-está bien-dijo con una sonrisa-oye Rach preciosa llevamos más de 2 horas hablando y por lo que veo ya son las 8 de la noche, no quisiera despedirme pero tengo hambre-dijo apenada

R- yo tampoco pero es verdad, yo también tengo hambre

Q- bien te parece si mañana nos hablamos por Skype

R- si está bien-dijo ilusionada-nos vemos

Q-si nos vemos-dijo sonriendo

R- TE QUIERO!

Q- TE QUIERO!-dijeron al mismo tiempo antes de que se cortara al llamada.

**N2:**

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de Ryan Murphy

Nos vemos próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**N1:**

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de Ryan Murphy.

**Chapter 4**

Miércoles 17 de septiembre 2013

Una rubia caminaba apresurada por los pasillos de Yale, acaba de salir de hablar con el decano de la universidad, le había dado 2 días libres y todo por haber sacado la máxima calificación en el examen del lunes, así que estaba corriendo a su dormitorio para preparar su maleta, para partir ese mismo día a Nueva York. Estaba feliz ya que por fin podría ver a Rachel y de una vez aclarar todo, arriesgarse por ella aunque eso significara terminar con el corazón roto. Pero aun así la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro no se le quitaba llego a su dormitorio tomo una pequeña maleta y metió ropa para seis días ya que por si el lunes no tenía clases, metió sus cosa se aseo personal, cuando la termino, saco la pequeña maleta rosada de Rachel, y la preparo en eso estaba cuando una castaño y un pelinegro entraron.

Jh- ¿Por qué tan apurada?-dijo sonriendo

Q- Dios!-dijo llevándose la mano y sobándose el pecho por el susto-John me asustaste

Jh- perdón, ¿A dónde vas?-dijo mientras veía las maletas

Q- a Nueva York ya que me dieron los 2 últimos días y no tengo que ir a clase-dijo feliz

Jh- que coincidencia nosotros tampoco, por eso venimos te queríamos preguntar si querías ir con nosotros a una pequeña acampada pero por lo que veo no-dijo sonriendo

Q- pues ves muy bien, hola Mark

Mk- hola, entonces John por que no vamos con ellas ya tenemos las maletas así de una vez empezamos con su plan conquista a un pequeña morena-dijo sonriendo

Jh- me parece bien

Q- entonces vienen, así de una vez aclaro lo del beso y lo bueno es que vienen los dos-dijo sonriendo

Mk- bien nos vamos a Nueva York-grito

Los otros dos salieron a sus respectivos dormitorios por sus maletas mientras la rubia se quedó, así que aprovecho a marco a la latina.

S- ¿Qué paso Q?-dijo medio dormida

Q- escucha bien Santana, en unas horas debo estar llegando a Nueva York es una sorpresa, pero necesito que Rachel este en el departamento porque necesitamos aclarar algunas cosa-dijo decidida

S- por fin se van a declarar su amor empalagoso-dijo sonriendo

Q- ¿¡QUE!?-dijo muy sorprendida

S- por dios, Barbie es más obvio que te mueres por el gnomo de jardín desde el instituto-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

Q- ¡EH!-dijo muy sorprendida y

S- Rubia estas ahí?-pregunto ya que solo escuchaba muchos balbuceaba y no se le entendía nada- No te moriste verdad?-dijo un poco preocupada

Q- no…no S aquí estoy, pero eso que dijiste me sorprendió-dijo todavía un poco confundida

S- como sea Fabray, voy hacer todo para que cuando llegues el enano este aquí

Q- Santana!-le reprendió-no le digas a si

S- Sí, si como quieras-dijo fastidiada-como a qué hora deberás de llegar?

Q- pues el tren debe de salir como a las 3 más tardar debo estar como a las 7 u 8-dijo viendo hacia la puerta

S- bien, a esa hora tu princeso azul de nariz grande estará aquí

Q- Santana, ya deja tus cosas y haz lo que te dije-dijo ay fastidiada-te marco para decirte que llegue

S- bien rubia hueca, te veo al rato mientras seguiré durmiendo-dijo antes de colgar

Q- bue…-solo eso alcanzo a decir ya que la latina le había colgado-maldita latina, me colgó ya me vengare cuando llegue a Nueva York-en eso escucho que tocaban la puerta al abrir se encontró con sus dos amigos y su maletas respectivamente.

Jh- bien, lista-dijo viéndola

Q- más que lista-dijo sonriendo, así que toma las maletas-vamos

Los tres chicos salieron del dormitorio de la rubia con rumbo hacia la estación de trenes, tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron.

**Departamento en Nueva York…**

7:22 pm

Rachel había pasado los últimos cinco días, pensando en que le diría a la rubia cuando la viera este fin de semana sabía que tenía que ser honesta, pero también no podía dejar de sentir miedo además todavía estaba la duda de quién era ese chico con la cual la vio besándose, pero también tenía muy consiente que era momento de arriesgarse y dejar de ser la misma Rachel Berry del instituto la cual si no obtenía un solo para cantar hacia una de sus berrinches y salía de del salón del Glee de manera dramática, era momento de actuar maduramente, bueno pero teniendo en cuenta enfrente de quien estaría moría de miedo estaría frente a la que en el pasado fuera su némesis, pero ahora en el presente era su amor y esperaba que lo siguiera siendo en un futuro. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su celular sonó avisándole de un nuevo Whatsapp.

**Whatsapp-Kim Hyuna:** Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

**BerryR**: bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?

No le sorprendida el Whatsapp ya que al día siguiente de que se conocieron, ellas había empezado a comunicarse, se preguntaban cómo estaban se ponían a bromear Rachel le había contado sobre que había hablado con Quinn y habían quedado de aclarar todo, y Hyuna le había dicho que ella tenía que hablar esa mismo día con las personas afectadas por la difusión de dicho video, les gustaba platicar sobre todo cuando la morena en una de sus curiosidades había entrado a internet y sin querer dio con un video que hacia menos de una año había sido todo un éxito, si el video de Gangnam Style ahí estaba la chica que la había consolada y la cual le dio un buen concejo era ni más ni menos que la chica que salía con PSY en el video, era una gran sorpresa así que había investigado sobre la chica y se pudo dar cuenta que era buena cantante y como siempre decía no como ella pero era buena, y desde entonces platicaban de música.

**Seúl, Corea…**

Jueves 18 de septiembre 2013

9:22 am

La castaña estaba en su camioneta yendo hasta el lugar indicado para platicar con las personas involucradas, mientras en el transcurso del recorrido platicaba con Rachel su nueva amiga, le había tomado rápidamente cariña y es que la pequeña morena sabia como ganarse a las personas.

(Desde aquí es hablado en coreano)-Señorita Kim hemos llegado-dijo el chofer

Hy- gracias Lee-dijo mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta para bajarse le mando un último Whatsapp a la pequeña cantante

**Whatsapp-Kim Hyuna:** bueno te dejo tengo asuntos que resolver, te mando un watts, para cuando haya terminado (:

**BerryR**-si no hay problema, un beso.

Una vez ya fuera del vehículo ingreso aun local, por como lo veía era privado, así que se dirigió al interior una vez que ya estaba ahí se encontró con el encargado.

Enc- en que le puedo ayudar señorita-dijo muy amablemente

Hy- me están esperando por las señoritas Kwon y Jung-dijo mientras guardaba su celular

Enc- señorita Kim ¿no es así?-ella asintió-síganme-mientras caminaba para dirigirla hacia donde estaban las otras dos chicas

Llego y las encontró en un lugar apartado, y por lo que podía ver estaban en silencio y bastante incomodas, eso era raro ya que ellas siempre habían sido unidas.

Enc- aquí es-dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta- en un momento mando a alguien para tomar su pedido, con su permiso-dijo al retirarse

Hy-adelante-dijo y se acercó hacia la mesa-buenas noches-dijo y las otras dos la voltearon a ver

-buenas noche-contestaron las dos

Hy- yo…-dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa-yo sé que con decir lo siento no se arregla nada pero es lo único que puedo decir-dijo agachando la cabeza

-sabes Hyuna yo te quería como una hermana eras una excelente amiga, la verdad es que no te entiendo yo siempre fui sincera contigo, nunca te mentí o te ilusione-dijo viéndola a los ojos-así que no entiendo por qué hiciste esto

Hy- lo hice por celos, por me enamore de ti YuRi-dijo viéndola

YuRi- Hyuna, yo...yo no sé qué decirte sabes lo que siento por ti-dijo viéndola-eres como una hermana para mi

Hy- lo sé, y lo debí comprender cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de Jessica-dijo viendo a la rubia que estaba enfrente de ella-pero los celos me cegaron y me hicieron hacer todo eso, y la verdad es que no lo justifico con eso, pero si tiene mucho que ver y de verdad perdón, Sica en verdad lo siento-dijo tristemente

Sica- yo realmente sospechaba sobre lo que sentías por Yuri, pero no cría que hicieras eso y nos arruinaste prácticamente la carrera-dijo seria

Hy- lo único que puedo decir es perdón-dijo muy triste

YuRi- Hyuna yo te perdono-dijo y la chica la miro sorprendida igual que la rubia-pero eso no quiere decir que voy a olvidar lo que hiciste fácilmente, ahora no podemos ser amigas pero tal vez después de un tiempo, sabes que no soy de las personas de guardar rencor

Hy- gracias YuRi, eres una gran persona, y no dudes que hare lo que sea necesario para ganarme tu confianza de nuevo

YuRi- bien aclarado esto, yo me voy que quede con Heechul de ir al cine-dijo levantándose-nos vemos Hyuna-dijo viéndola después se voltio y vio a Sica-nos vemos Jung-dijo antes de salir

Hy-¡¿Heechul?!-dijo sorprendida y confundida mirando a la rubia que veía con tristeza por donde se había ido la pelinegra

**Estación de trenes Nueva york…**

7:35 pm

(De vuelta al idioma original jajajajaja)

Los tres chicos habían llegado hacia media hora, pero por un problema que se presentó con las maletas de John, no se habían podido ir de la estación.

Q- por dios!-dijo cruzándose de brazos-John como se te ocurre traer 5 moletas, además que una de ellas traías esos juguetes y que no precisamente son para niños-dijo enojada

Jh- y yo que iba a saber que estos brutos tirarían mis maletas y se abrirá mostrando eso-dijo cruzándose de brazos

Mk- John que vergüenza hemos pasado y todo por tus cosas-dijo viendo a su novio sin poder creérselo

Jh- yo no sé por qué te escandalizas, además cuando jugamos con ellos no escucho ninguna queja-dijo un poco indignado

Q- Lo que hay que escuchar- dándoles la espalda

Quinn estaba muy molesta aunque no podía negar el hecho que le parecía divertido lo que sus amigos estaban diciendo.

Guardia- hemos revisado y lo dicho por el señor McNight, ya pueden irse pero les sugiero que para la próxima no traigan esa clase de cosas en el equipaje-dijo viendo a los dos muchachos

Q- no se preocupe, además de que yo en mi vida vuelvo viajar con ellos-dijo con un poco molesta

Guardia- bien y ya se pueden ir

Los 3 chicos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a tomar un taxi, cuando lo hicieron Quinn dio la dirección del edificio.

**Seúl, corea…**

9:40 am

(Coreano) Sica- si, mira después de que el video salieron nuestro manager y la compañía decidieron que lo mejor era negar que éramos nosotras y así lo hicimos, declaramos que el video era falso y que no éramos nosotras, muchos nos creyeron y otros no-dijo suspirando y prosiguió-pero yo tenía miedo y por eso YuRi y yo tuvimos una pelea ella dijo que si las cosas seguían así ella daría la cara y aceptaría su sexualidad ella me pregunto si estaba dispuesta a estar con ella…

Hy- ¿Qué paso entonces?-pregunto aunque sabía que la contestación no le iba a gustar

Sica- yo le dije que estaba confundida y que realmente no estaba del todo segura de lo que sentía por ella-dijo bajando mirada-y lo dije porque me entro el pánico, entonces…-dijo y sentí las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos-ella se levantó y me arrojo una cajita de terciopelo negro, lo tome y ahí habían dos anillos, con grabados antes de irse me dijo, te iba a proponer que te casaras conmigo que compartiéramos una vida, pero mientras yo pensaba un futuro, una casa y tal vez bebes lo único tu hacías era jugar, ahora te amo, pero no pienses que siempre lo voy hacer, porque acabo de comprobar que tu apodo de Ice Princess te queda perfecto, eres fría y no tienes corazón, después de eso me dejo ahí se fue, dos días nuestro manager hablo con nosotras ósea con todas las chicas y nos informó que YuRi, había aceptado un noviazgo con Heechul y así de una vez terminar con todo esto-dijo ya no pudiendo aguantar las lagrimas

Hy- Sica, tal vez yo fui la causante de esto pero tú la amas tu viste miedo y eso te hizo hacer eso pero es hora dejar eso atrás y recuperar a tu chica, tal vez no sea fácil pero lo vas a hacer y yo te ayudare-dijo muy segura

Sica- ¿estás segura? Tú la amas-dijo viéndola

Hy- y por qué la amo sé que su lugar es contigo, y no con nadie más, estos días en que estuve lejos me hicieron reflexionar además de que conocí a una chica la cual me dijo que amar es muchas cosas, que cuando el amor es verdadero eres capaz de dejar que la persona amada sea feliz con otra porque sabes que ella va ser feliz entonces su felicidad es tuya también, asi que si ella es feliz contigo yo lo soy-dijo sonriendo

Sica- bien, ahora plan: reconquistar a mi Pearl Black-dijo sonriendo

**Nueva York…**

8:00 pm

Afuera del departamento de Rachel, se estación un taxi del cual bajaron los tres chicos.

Taxista- son 10.50

Q- tome-dándole 20- quédese con el cambio-dijo ya tomando las maletas

Los tres chicos ya tenían su maletas y fueron entrando al edificio no tardaron nada en llegar a la puerta del departamento.

Jh- ¿es aquí?

Q- si-dijo mientras le mandaba un mensaje a Santana de que ya había llegado y estaba en la puerta

Dentro del departamento Santana estaba en la sala sentada viendo la televisión, mientras Rachel estaba en su cuarto, entonces sonó su cel. Y al verlo vio el mensaje

Msj Quinn-estoy en la puerta del departamento-leyó

Msj- pues toca, yo me iré a mi cuarto para que tu enano te abra-dijo mientras caminaba a su cuarto pero mejor paso al baño.

La rubia le hizo caso y golpeo la puerta, esperando que la atendieran, mientras la latina estaba en el baño, le grito a Rachel.

S- Rachel, abre la maldita puerta, estoy en el baño-dijo mientras se retocaba el maquillaje

La morena que en ese momento se encontraba recostada, se levantó abrir la puerta no sin antes responderle a Santana.

R- deja de gritar Santana que no estoy sorda-dijo un poco enojada mientras iba abrir la puerta

Cuando lo hizo se quedó en shock ya que frente a ella estaba su rubia de ojos verdes, con una enorme sonrisa, cuando salió del shock lo único que hizo fue tirársele encima

R-Quinn!-dijo abrazando- ¿estás aquí? ¿Cuándo… ¿pero cómo… ¿Por qué…-no podía ni acabar las preguntas por lo emocionada que estaba

Q- Wow, ya extrañaba tu intensidad-dijo sonriendo por la efusividad de la morena además que le encantaba lo emocionaba que estaba.

Las dos permanecían abrazadas hasta que alguien las interrumpió como siempre con sus características palabras.

S- ya por dios, dejen de matárselo en la puerta del departamento para eso hay cuartos-dijo con sarcasmo

Las dos chicas se separaron y vieron la latina que estaba parada en la sala, y escucharon al risa de dos chicos detrás de ellas, la morena volteo y pudo ver al mismo chico en con el que su rubia se estaba besando era alto, claro de color de cabello castaño bastante musculoso, pero también había otro un pelinegro igual alto pero moreno, y también de buen cuerpo. Quinn vio como Rachel vea a John con cara de pocos amigos así que mejor decidió que era mejor entrar.

Q- bueno podemos pasar-dijo viendo que ninguno se movía

R- sí, claro pasen-de forma seca

Los tres entraron y se sentaron la sala, en silencio hasta que la latina hizo sus comentarios.

S- rubia ¿quiénes son estoy sexis musculosos?-sentada en la sala frente a los dos chicos

Q- bien es Mark Stirling, es un compañero y amigo en Yale y él es…-y ahí se quedó porque fue interrumpida

R- él es tu novio ¿no es así?-dijo con celos

Q- esta sonrió-no, él no es mi novio él es John McNight amigo y compañero de Yale también-dijo a Rachel

R- pero…pero yo te vi besándolo-dijo confundida

Q- de eso debemos hablar pero quiero decir que John es gay-dijo sonriendo

R-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida-no te creo

Jh- es la verdad, soy gay y Mark es mi novio-dijo tomándole la mano a este

S- que bien-se acercó al oído de Rachel-enana te pusiste celosa de a gratis-dijo sonriendo

R- cállate-dijo seria

Q- Rachel-se sentó junto a ella- el beso que viste fue parte de la obra que se está montando en Yale, y estábamos ensayando, pero él dijo que teníamos que tener química al besarnos entonces eso es lo que paso-dijo viéndola

R- jejeje que bien-un poco apenada-espero y les vaya bien en la obra

Jh- entonces tu eres Rachel he escuchado mucho de ti-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Q- John-dijo mientras rodaba los ojos

R- espero que sea cosas buenas-dijo sonriéndole

Mk- demasiadas cosas buenas, como que tienes unas piernas de infarto…-y no dijo más ya que una rubia se le habían echado encima

R- Eh!-dijo con los ojos abierto como platos-Quinn déjalo-dijo reaccionado y tratando de quitarlo de encima del chico

Q- te voy a matar-dijo molesta-no debiste decir eso

Mk- ya perdón-dijo tratado que Quinn no lo golpeara

Santana y John solo veían eso y sonreían por la reacción de la rubia además de ver como la pequeña morena tratar de separarlos.

R- ustedes dos ayúdenme a separarlos y tu si no quieres quedarte sin novio ayúdame-dijo seria mientras jalaba a la rubia

S- bien-dijo mientras se iba a la cocina

R- y está a donde se va-dijo molesta sin dejar de jalar a la rubia

John trato de separar a Quinn de su novio pero no lo lograba en eso la latina regreso y sin más les tiro una jarra de agua helado eso hizo que se detuvieran, la rubia se separó de Mark y miro a la latina con cara de te voy a matar.

R- yo que tu mejor corro-dijo en susurro

S- yo también-dijo cuándo salió corriendo

Q- SANTANA LÓPEZ!-grito e iba a ir perseguirla pero la pequeña morena la paro

R- ya Quinn cálmate, después te vengas de ella-dijo sonriéndole

Q-está bien Santana ya puedes salir del baño-grito-no te hare nada-dijo mientras tomaba las maletas de ella y Rachel- Rach será que me pueda cambiar en tu cuarto y Mark se cambie en el baño-dijo viéndola

R- claro, ven vamos-dijo empezando caminar hacia su cuarto

Q- Mark cámbiate en el baño-dijo caminando con las maletas al cuarto de Rachel

R- bien voy a fuera mientras te cambias-dijo e iba a salir

Q- espera-dijo tomándole de la mano para evitar que se fuera-toma-le tendió su maleta

R- la tomo-gracias-mientras lo abría y revisaba que su diario estuviera-espero que no lo hayas leído-dijo viéndola

Q-eh!...como crees-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

R- Quinn! Dime que no lo leíste-dijo nerviosa

Q- ¿y si lo leí?-dijo sonriendo-¿qué piensas a hacer? -pregunto con la mirada traviesa

R- QUINN FABRAY!-mientras se le tiraba encima y sin más la rubia caía a la cama con la pequeña morena encima suyo

Q- jajaja jajajajajaja ya jajajaja basta jajajajaja- dijo tratando de no reír ya que la morena le estaba haciendo cosquilla mientras estaba encima de ella- ya jajajajaja Rach jajajajajaja, me jajajaja hago jajajaja pipi-dijo mientras trataba de respirar bien

R- no…esto…es por…leer…mi diario-decía agitada por estar haciéndole cosquillas

Q- Basta jajajajaja juro jajajaja que no jajajajaja lo jajajaja leído jajajaja solo jajajaja está jugando jajajajajaja -decía mientras no paraba de reír

R- bien…-dijo dejando de hacerle cosquillas

La rubia por fin pudo dejar de reír y quedo boca arriba en la cama tratando de recuperar el aire además de que le dolían las costillas y el abdomen por estar riéndose mucho tiempo.

Q- eres…mala…enana-dijo aun agitada

R- eso es para que no me mientas-dijo acostado de lado viendo a la rubia tratar de recuperar la respiración

Q- bien, como sea-dijo volteándose y adoptando la misma pose de la morena-sabes que tenemos que hablar ¿verdad?-dijo viéndola a los ojos

R- si-dijo mientras trataba de no perderse en los ojos de la rubia, pero le era casi imposible además, fijo su vista en los labios de la chica pero su perdición fue cuando la rubia se mordió el labio inferior y se pasaba la lengua por él, empezó acercar su rostro y podía ver que Quinn hacia lo mismo, se fueron acercando podían ya sentir el aliento de la otra además de sus corazones latiendo además de que las dos creían que podía ser escuchado por la otra, estaban ya rozándose la narices, sin perder el contacto visual que había mantenido, estaban a nada de poder probar su labios…

Q- detenme si no quieres esto-dijo prácticamente rosando los labios de la morena, con un poquito de cordura que le quedaba.

Pero Rachel no contesto si no lo que hizo fue, poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia…

R- ¿Quién dijo que no lo quiero?-dijo y al terminar de decirlo la jalo para juntar sus labios.

N2

Agradezco a cada uno de los que me han dejado sus comentarios, no tengo la experiencia de muchos pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, espero les esté gustando la historia todavía falta bastante y me gustaría también que no sacaran conclusiones apresuradas con lo que va a pasar que se podían llevar algunas sorpresas.

Gracias a todos!

Les dejo mi twiter YullenaCL

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**N1:**

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de Ryan Murphy.

**Chapter 5**

Las dos cerraron sus ojos al contacto además de recibir un descarga en todo su cuerpo que nunca había sentido, poco a poco fueron moviendo su labios, nada más importaba ahí, solo sentir el sabor de su labios y de los miles de fuegos artificiales que vieron las dos al momento del beso, la rubia pensaba que los labios de la morena sabia a cereza y la morena pensaba que los de la rubia sabían a vainilla, no querían separarse pero el aire se hizo presente en su pulmones, se fueron separando lentamente se quedaron viéndose a los ojos.

Q-Rachel yo…-trato de hablar

R- shuu-puso dos de sus dedos en sus labios-no digas nada-y sin más la volvió a besar.

El beso se volvió un poco más apasionado, además de que la rubia paso de estar a un lado para estar entre las piernas de la morena se habían olvidado de todo hasta de que la rubia se iba cambiar la playera mojada, el beso ya era más hambriento además de que las lenguas ya habían empezado participar estaban en una batalla campal para saber quién sería la vencedora, sus respiración se habían vuelto agitada, sin más la rubia empezó a dejar besos por toda la mandíbula mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la morena que estaban al descubierto por que el vestido que llevaba se le había subido revelando así su piernas, la rubia siguió dejando beso por la mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello donde fue dejando besos, la pequeña moren solo podía soltar pequeños gemidos, que salían de su boca por lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, pero cuando la rubia fue subiendo sus manos para acariciar más arriba hizo que volviera a la realidad.

R- ummm…Q…Quinn…de…ummm…ten…te-dijo tratando de no gemir

Pero la rubia parecía no escucharla porque seguía acariciando sus piernas y dejando suaves mordidas en su cuello.

R- ummm…Q…Quinn…ummm…Quinn…ummm…para…por…voorr…ummm-d ijo tratando de gemir

La rubia escucho eso por favor deteniéndose en seco, se ha parto del cuello de la morena y la vio a los ojos.

Q- **demonios Fabray, ya la fregaste**-Rachel yo…yo perdón-dijo agachando las cabeza.

R- Ey! Mírame-dijo tomando la barbilla y levantándosela para que la viera ya que no lo hacía- no pidas perdón, que si lo haces yo también debería hacerlo-dijo viéndola a los ojos

Q- hermosa…yo no debería haberme dejado llevar…creo que necesitamos hablar de esto-dijo quitándose de entre sus piernas y sentándose en la orilla de la cama

R- tienes razón-dijo haciendo lo mismo que la rubia- yo…Quinn mira esto…-no termino de hablar por que la latina entraba como don juan por su casa

S- bien enana, rubia hueca ya se tardaron como 3 horas aquí así que por favor háganme el favor de salir de aquí que tenemos hambre-dijo saliendo tal cual entro

Q- no voy a negar que quiero a Santana pero hay días en la que la quiero matar-dijo entre dientes

R- calma Quinn-dijo tomándole de la mano- sé que quieres hablar y yo también pero no ahora será después-dijo acariciando la mejilla de la rubia

Q- lo sé-dijo resignada

R- vamos-dijo levantándose de la cama

Q- Rach…-llamo a la morena que se detuvo y se voltio -te alcanzo me cambiare-dijo mientras estaba sacando su ropa de la maleta

R- está bien, te veo en la sala

La morena salió dejando a la rubia en el cuarto cambiándose, cuando llego a la sala la latina se acercó a ella.

S- dime que paso en ese cuarto, enana-dijo sin más

R- nada-dijo bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose lo que no pasó desapercibido por Santana

S- sabes que no me engañas ni a mí ni a mi sexto sentido ¿verdad?-dijo viéndola seriamente

R- **maldita latina tú y tu sexto sentido**-es enserio Santana no pasó nada-tratando de actuar normal

S- no te creo-seguía insistiendo

En eso estaba saliendo la rubia del cuarto vestido con un pescador y una playera y vio como la latina estaba interrogando a la morena

Q- Santana quieres dejar a Rachel en paz-dijo seria

S- pero no quiero-dijo viéndola pero vio la mirada asesina de la rubia y continuo-lo dejare… por ahora-dijo yéndose con los dos chicos que estaba sentados en la sala-**sé que algo paso ahí y lo voy averiguar**

R- Quinn-llamándola y viéndola

Q- ¿sí?-dijo sonriendo

R- te parece…-no término por que la interrumpieron

Jh- Quinn, que bueno que apareces aquí entre los tres hemos decidido en salir a cenar fuera asi que ¿quieren acompañarnos?-dijo sonriendo amablemente

La rubia no contesto rápido porque salir a cenar fuera sería bueno ya que conviviría con sus amigos además a Santana hacía tiempo no veía pero también si se quedaba podía de una vez por todas hablar y aclarar todo de una santa vez.

Q- gracias, pero…-fue interrumpida por la morena

R- como dijo Quinn Gracias, pero nos quedaremos tenemos cosas de que hablar, será para la próxima-dijo sonriendo

Jh- bueno en ese caso nos vemos-dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo con los dos chicos que lo esperaban en la puerta del departamento

Los tres chicos salieron del edificio, platicando John estaba queriendo saber cosas de la rubia

Jh- haber cuéntame cómo era la rubia en el instituto-decía muy feliz caminando de la mano de su novio

S- pues era toda una perra-dijo sonriendo

Los otros dos la vieron sorprendidos, su cara era de póker por lo dicho por la morena.

Mk- ¿estás hablando enserio?-dijo sorprendido

S- sí, ella era la capitanas de las porristas, en novia del quarterback en ese entonces, era realmente una perra sin corazón, le lanzaba slushies a Berry, y se peleaban el novio-decía riéndose al recordar los tiempos vividos en el instituto

Jh- quien la viera a esa rubia-dijo sonriendo

S- sí, ahora ya está madurando, bien la rubia hueca y willow deben estar hablando por lo cual le marcare a Lady Hummel para que no se aparezca en el departamento y le pediremos a Adam que nos deje quedar con él en su departamento por la tensión sexual que desprenden las dos de seguro hoy se desquitaran-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Mientras en el departamento, la rubia y la morena se encontraban sentadas en el sillón sin hablar hasta que la morena ya no aguanto.

R- Quinn-la llamo

Q- dime-dijo viéndola

R- y…yo…no sé cómo lo tomes, lo que te voy a decir espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad, yo…yo mira estén…yo-está muy nerviosa no podía decir palabra y siendo que era, no podía ser

La rubia al ver que la morena no podía hablar se armó de valor y la interrumpió.

Q- estoyenamoradadeti-dijo demasiado rápido

R- ¿¡QUE!? –dijo confundida

Q- que me enamore de ti, Rachel y sé que tu tal vez no sientas lo mismo pero quería que lo sepas, no me importa y aceptare ser solo tu amiga, a mí lo único que mi importa es estar en tu vida y no me importa como…-pero la morena no la dejo terminar de hablar ya que puso su dedo en sus labios

R- Quinn, para…-dijo viéndola ya que al parecer la rubia había tomado carrerilla y no paraba la rubia solamente la vio a los ojos-no me esperaba esto-dijo sorprendida

Q- lo sé, pero te pido que si no sientes nada por mí, me permitas segur siendo tu ami…-y Rachel no la dejo continuar ya que la beso

Después de estar unos segundos en aquel beso se fueron separando poco a poco viéndose a los ojos.

R- y con eso piensas que quiero ser tu amiga Quinn Fabray-dijo viéndola a los ojos-

**Seúl, Corea…**

10: 05 am

Hy- bien, el plan es hacerle ver que te equivocaste con lo que dijiste y dejarle claro que la amas-dijo decidida

Sica- eso está bien, pero ahora que no quiere que me acerque a ella, además sus padres deben estar odiándome-dijo tristemente

Hy- y por qué lo deberían de hacer, al menos que les haya dicho YuRi sobre lo que paso, pero conociéndola sé que ella no lo diría Jung

Sica- tal vez tengas razón, pero aun así me sentiría un poco avergonzada al tener que verlos a la cara-dijo agachando la cabeza

Hy- si es posible, pero tú sabes que cometiste un error así que es momento de arreglarlo

**Nueva York…**

**Departamento de Rachel…**

8:10 pm

Q- estas diciéndome lo que creo me estás diciendo-dijo con una sonrisa adornando sus labios

R- si Quinn-dijo sonriendo y tomando las manos de la rubia entre las de ella- yo también estoy enamorada de ti-dijo viéndola a los ojos

Los ojos de la ojiverde brillaron por la sorpresa de que la chica que estuvo evitando por un poco más de siete meses por miedo a que se enterara de sus sentimientos, estaba diciendo que también la quería no podía evitar que su corazón empezara a latir de manera descontrolada, sus cuerpo se estaba llenando de un adrenalina que no esperaba, y como si tuviera un resorte se levantó del sillón y sin más levanto a la morena que la veía con el ceño fruncido ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba hacer la rubia, pero fue borrado cuando Quinn la beso tiernamente un beso tierno, que duro unos segundos cuando se separaron se vieron a los ojos.

Q- No si esto es muy rápido pero quiero decirlo TE AMO!-dijo sonriendo

R- Yo igual TE AMO! Y no es muy rápido-dijo con una sonrisa

Q- Rach, quiero hacerte esto oficial aunque me hubiera encantado hacer una cena, con velas flores por todos lados así muy románticos, pero bueno lo más importante lo tengo frente a mí y y…yo…bueno yo…quería…si…-dijo suspirando nerviosamente pero fue interrumpida

R- Quinn dime no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, por favor-dijo viéndola con ternura

Q- tomo un poco de aire-bien hay voy, yo Lucy Quinn Fabray te pido a ti Rachel Barbra Berry que me hagas el honor de ser mi novia…bien ¿Rachel aceptarías ser mi novia?-dijo viéndola a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

La morena se quedó en silencio ya que esa declaración por Quinn no se lo esperaba, pero en su corazón empezó a latir de manera descontrolada, quería decir que sí, pero no le salían las palabras así que hizo lo único que pudo, la beso de la forma más tierna dando a entender que esa era su respuesta a la pregunta hecha por la rubia. Cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo.

Q- esto es un si-dijo mirándola tiernamente y feliz

R- si Quinnie, esto es un si quiero ser tu novia-jalándola y volviéndola besar, un beso que sellaba el comienzo de su relación, sabían que tendrían que recorrer un gran camino si querían un final feliz, que abría obstáculos para eso que pero que ellas lograrían enfrentar, porque se amaban y era una mor puro, sin malas intenciones, era lo que querían y lucharían contra todo por ser feliz.

**Seúl, corea…**

10:20 am

Las chicas estuvieron platicando y planeando bien sus movimientos, para que Sica pidiera perdón a su chica, por haber tenido miedo y pensar más en su carrera que en amor.

Hy- Sica me tengo que ir, pero estamos en contacto para seguir con el plan, ahora solo tienes que poner práctica la primera parte del plan, hay que hacerlo funcionar bien

Sica- si espero que funcione

Hy-y funcionara, solo tienes que tener un poco de paciencia y no pierdas la esperanza-dijo levantándose-bien me voy

Sica-yo igual tengo que hablar que las chicas para que me ayuden y seguro primero me insultaran hasta que me voy a morir, después me darán un platica y por ultimo me ayudaran-dijo sonriendo

Hy- me lo imagino y sobre todo Taeyeon

Sica- si y más ella, nos vemos-dijo al salir para esperar su coche

Hy- si nos vemos-dijo cuando vio llegar su camioneta

Sica- bye, Hyuna-dijo agitando la mano en señal de adiós cuando la chica ya estaba dentro de su camioneta-bien hay que empezar con el plan-dijo mientras entraba a su coche.

**Departamento de Rachel…**

8: 30 pm

El beso que empezó tierno se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado, eran solo sus labios conociéndose pero la morena fue la primera en pedir permiso para poder conocer el interior de esa boca que la rubia no se negó, al momento que las dos gemelas se encontraron no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro, las lenguas entraron en una batalla para ver quien ganaría, peor ninguna quería ceder, si ser consiente la rubia fue empujando a Rachel hacia atrás hasta que la morena sintió el sillón, entonces la empujo cayendo al sillón con Quinn encima sin despegarse del beso, se besaban sin parar el aire se empezaba a faltarles por lo que se separaron por él, pero sin tardar más se volvieron a besar ahora su manos entraron al juego, no estaban en la espalda de la rubia acariciándola mientras las de la rubia estaban en las cintura de Rachel acariciándola.

La rubia empezó a dejar besos por la mandíbula intercalándolo con pequeñas mordidas que hacían a Rachel soltar pequeños gemidos, seguía con los besos hasta llegar al cuello donde sintió su pulso acelerado más cuando le dio un pequeña mordida haciendo que la morena soltara un gemido que hizo que la excitación de la rubia subiera niveles bastantes altos.

La morena no se quería quedar atrás así que metió las manos de bajo de la playera de la rubia haciendo que la rubia sintiera un escalofrió que hizo que toda su piel se erizara, pero también hizo que su cordura se hiciera presente dejando de besar el cuello se despegó y se levantó de encima de la morena y al hacerlo vio los hermosos ojos chocolate de la morena dilatados por la excitación.

Q- Rach…chel… ¿estas…s…segura?-dijo agitada

R- sí, yo quiero…lo… he deseado… desde… hace mucho…-dijo viéndola a los ojos color verdes-ven…vamos a mi habitación-dijo tendiéndole la mano

La rubia al ver la sonrisa con la mirada llena de amor que le estaba dedicando no tuvo dudas así que toma la mano de la morena dejándose guiar, al llegar dentro las dos se quitaron los zapatos, la morena se lanzó sobre la rubia besándola y poniendo sus manos en el cuello de esta, la rubia no se quedó atrás y los puso en la cadera de la morena, se besaban con toda la pasión sus lenguas danzaban con el mejor vals que era los latidos de su corazón, la rubia sin más busco con sus mano el cierre del vestido de la morena lo fue bajando de manera lenta hasta que lo consiguió dejándose así la espalda descubierta donde la rubia acariciaba haciendo que la morena se le erizara la piel.

La morena no se quedó atrás si no que empezó a alzar la playera de ella rubia hacia arriba, se separaron del beso y Rachel le saco la playera a Quinn y sin más se volvieron a besar, ahora la rubia dejo caer el vestido de Rachel dejándola solo en ropa interior, la rubia ya la besaba con más pasión mientras su manos acariciaban la espalda de Rachel, mientras esta bajaba su manos hasta donde estaba el cierre del pantalón corto que llevaba la rubia entonces lo bajo y desabrocho el botón dejándolo a vierto, ante esto la rubia la abraza por la cintura alzándola del suelo ante esto la morena pega un peño salto y enrolla sus piernas en la cadera de la rubia la cual la sujeta por lo glúteos sin dejar de besarse, la pego a la pared estaban conociéndose disfrutando del momento sin más, la despego de la pared y camino con ella hasta la cama cuanto sintió la cama la deja caer con ella encima, el beso era pasional.

La morena con sus mano acariciaba la espalda desnuda de la rubia, mientras esta se dedicaba a dejarle besos por la mandíbula y cuello le encantaba el aroma a vainilla que desprendía de él además de que el sabor de esta la estaba volviendo loca eso hizo que le dejara una pequeña mordida en la parte de su pulso que posiblemente dejaría un marca en él, además de que besaba con intensidad el cuello y Rachel soltó un gemido.

R- ah…ummmm…Q…Quinn

La morena no se quería quedar atrás así que llevo sus manos hacia el broche del sostén dela rubia y lo quito haciendo que la rubia soltara un risita por eso acción de la castaña, se seguían besando por la pasión que había en ese momento no supieron en que momento las dos terminaron sin ropa, pero al tener su piel contra piel sentían que les quemaba, las rubia estaba entre las piernas de morena, mientras movía las caderas contra ella realizando un deliciosa fricción que las estaba haciendo soltar sendos gemidos.

Q- Ummm…ah…ummm…ah…R…Rach…Rachel…ah

R- Quinn…ummm…ah…

Las dos seguían metidas en sentirse la una con la otra, la morena estaba disfrutando el tener a esa rubia perfecta entre su piernas, la que pensó que era imposible de alcanzar ahora la tenía ahí sintiéndola, la rubia no se quedaba atrás, hacia 7 meses que había decidido ignorar a Rachel para que esta no supiera sobre sus sentimientos, pero ahora ella estaba entre sus piernas descubriendo cosas que jamás en su vida había sentido, la rubia bajaba dejando besos por todo el cuello el pecho de la morena, cuando llego al nacimiento de los senos de Rachel los vio pequeños pero firmes los tomo en sus manos y los empezó a masajear haciendo que la pequeña diva soltara pequeños gemidos.

R- ummm, ahaha…Q…Quinn ahh….

La rubia estaba encantada de poder ser ella la que causara esos gemidos en la diva, así que fue acercando su boca a uno de los senos de su chica saco su lengua y lo empezó a pasar por encima del pezón haciendo que la morena arqueara la espalda dando así completa libertada para que la rubia se llevara el pezón a su boca al cual lamio, chupo y le obsequió pequeñas mordidas haciendo que la excitación de la morena aumentara, cuando ya el pezón empezaba a cambiar de color se pasó al otros al cual le hizo el mismo procedimiento, cuando termino con eso volvió a subir y unió de nuevo su labios con los de Rachel se besaban con pasión pero con ternura era su primera vez juntas Quinn solo había esta con Santana asi que no podía decir que tenía experiencia pero sabía cómo va la cosa, en cambio Rachel ella nunca había estado con una mujer pero le estaba encantada y más porque era la rubia.

R- Ah…ummm…te…necesito…ah-dijo de manera entrecortada

Q- ¿Dónde…me necesitas…ahh?-dijo de manera muy sensual en la oreja de la morena dejando un pequeño mordisco

Rachel ante tal acto de la rubia y su voz un poco más ronca por la excitación, cerró los ojos por los escalofríos que sintió, pero suspiro y le contesto.

R- dentro…t…te…ne...necesito dentro de…de mi-dijo entrecortadamente y tragando grueso

La rubia el escuchar eso, decidió complacerla, sus manos se encontraban acariciando los muslos de la morena, bajo su mano derecha hacia donde la morena quería al llegar ahí se pudo dar cuenta dl calor que emanaba de ese lugar y cuando al puso se dio cuenta que la chica se encontraba completamente mojada lo que hizo que su excitación se elevara, la castaña al sentir las primeras caricias de su chica dejo salir un gemido.

R- Ahhhh…ummm…

La rubia al escuchar a la morena gemir así, supo que estaba bien lo que hacía, entonces con dos de su dedos busco aquel manojo de nervios de la pequeña cantante y cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta que esta ya erecto y fuera de su capucho entonces lo acaricio haciendo que la chica que estaba debajo de ella se retorciera de placer y gimiera.

R- ahhh…ahhaha...ummm…Quinn…si…si…así-decía gimiendo de manera descontrolada por el placer que la rubia le estaba otorgando

La rubia estaba disfrutando de la reacción de la castaña verla su cara de placer no tuvo precio, ver como su boca soltaba gemidos que para ella eran el canto más hermoso que pudiera llegar a escuchar.

R- Q…Quinn…por favor…mi…amor…

La morena ya no podía necesitaba que la rubia entrara en ella, y la rubia lo sabía así que sin más con dos de sus dedos fue entando dentro de la diva, que está al sentirla entra encorvo la espalda y sin más enterró sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia que al sentir las arañadas en su piel en vez de dolerle la hicieron excitarse mas.

R- mueve…te-dijo entrecortadamente

La rubia no se hizo esperar así que empezó a salir y a entrar de la morena la cual solo gemía y disfrutaba de las caricias de la rubia.

R- Ah… ahh… hm… sii…-Eran los gemidos que soltaba… estaba muy, muy roja…

Q- Eres hermosa… ahh…-

Era lo que decía Quinn mientras que movía una y otra vez sus dos dedos dentro de ella…

Era genial poder tener sus dedos en ese lugar… tan… mojado, húmedo, sensible y tan, tan suave… se sentía en el cielo…

R- Ahh… ahh… hmmm Q…Quinn más rápido…-Le rogó…

La rubia sonrió y comenzó a hacer ese vaivén aún más rápido… de adentro hacia fuera… muy duro, muy fuerte, muy intenso, y con mucha pasión…

Q- ¿Así…? ¿Así te gusta Rachel?-Le preguntó de forma sexy al oído…

R- Sí… a-si… m-e encan-ta…-Decía entre jadeos…

Mantuvo ese vaivén por varios minutos… hasta que… escuchó una gran gritó de placer de la morena…

- TE AMO QUIIIIIIIIIINN!-Y posteriormente, sintió un leve temblor del cuerpo de la morena sintió que sus dedos eran succionados vio como arqueo mucho su espalda y de un momento a otro, la rubia sintió un líquido espeso cubrir su mano y sus dedos era espeso y muy caliente… Sin pensarlo la volvió a besar nuevamente con ternura y cuando se despegó del beso…

Q- yo…también te amo…-dijo al oído de la morena cuando se despegó del beso

La rubia se hizo a un lado para que la morena pudiera recuperar el aire, mientras ella se acostaba de lado para poder ver a la morena, cuando la morena poco a poco logro recuperar su respiración.

R- Wow! Ese fue maravilloso-dijo volteando y quedando enfrente de la rubia que la miraba con un sonrisa-

Q- eso esperaba ya que no tengo mucha experiencia en este campo-dijo viéndola

R- bien-dijo mientras se ponía a horcadas sobre la rubia

Q- Rach-dijo tragando grueso-no es nece…-no pudo seguir ya que la pequeña diva la beso

R- tal vez no sea necesario, pero yo quiero-dijo cuándo se separaron

La pequeña diva empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia con intensidad dejando una marca ahí que sabía que la rubia no podría ocultar con maquillaje sabía que podía parecer que era una posesiva pero era verdad estaba marcando territorio haciéndole saber a las demás persona que la rubia era suya, suya y de nadie más, después fue bajado hacia su pechos los veía con admiración, los pezones eran rosados y contra restaban con la piel blanca de la rubia, los tomo en sus manos, bajo su boca y le paso su lengua a uno hacia círculos por encima de él, después lo llevo a su boca saboreándolo dejándole en cierto tiempo pequeñas mordidas que hacían a Quinn gemir.

Q- Ahhh…Rach…Rachel…ummm-

La judía al ver que el pezón empezaba a quedar rojo cambio por el otro donde hizo lo mismo que con el primero, después fue bajando dejando besos en el abdomen marcado de la rubia y acariciando los cuadritos que ahí se veían.

R- no tienes idea de cómo me encanta tu abdomen marcado-decía mientras le pasaba la lengua en ellos y dejaba besos

La morena volvió a subir para besar su labios de la rubia que la recibió gustosa, se besaban apasionadamente las manos de la rubia estaban en las piernas de la morena la acariciaba mientras la morena le repartía besos en el cuello.

Q- a tú no te haces una idea de lo que amo tus piernas, me encanta que las tengas alrededor de mi cadera-dijo dejándose besar por la morena

La pequeña diva llevo sus manos al centro de la rubia donde se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba completamente mojada y sin más empezó acariciar el clítoris haciendo gemir a la rubia.

Q- ahha…ummm…ahhh…Rach nena

La rubia gemía eso le encantaba a la morena que sin que la rubia se la esperara se adentró a ella con dos de sus dedos que al momento de hacerlo la rubia mordió el cuello de la diva, pero la morena en vez de dolerle le excitó más, entonces empezó moverse dentro de la rubia de adentro hacia afuera, le encantaba sentir el calor que emanaba allí dentro sentir las paredes de la rubia alrededor de su dedos era algo que nunca había sentido le encantaba, seguía con el mete saca dentro de Quinn, sentía las paredes de la rubia contraerse sabía que estaba cerca así que aumento la velocidad.

Q- Rach…nena ahhhhh….más ahahhah…rápido-pedía

La rubia estaba por llegar a la cima sentía un cumulo de sensaciones posicionarse en la parte baja del vientre sentía que ardía, que en cualquier momento explotaría y así lo hizo con un fuerte gemido y sus uñas clavándose en la espalda de la morena.

Q- RACHEL TE AMOOOOOHHH!-grito tocando el cielo, la morena pudo sentir salir el líquido espeso y caliente sobre sus mano y dedos y como el interior de la rubia le apretaban los dedos por lo que acababa de vivir. Salió de la rubia para acostarse a un lado así permitir que esta recuperara el aliento.

Q- Dios! Enana eso ha sido fantástico-dijo aun con los ojos cerrados

R- no me digas enana-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro

Q- Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste? sabes que lo digo de cariño, mi pequeño frodo-dijo mientras la abrazaba

R- pero no me gusta-dijo haciendo un tierno puchero-y tampoco me llames frodo-cruzándose de brazos

Q- ha y ami no me gusta que me llames Lucy y lo haces así que no te quejes-mientras le daba un beso en la frente

R- ummm…está bien-dijo resignada

Q- te amo Rach-dijo dándole un beso

R- te amo Lucy-dijo sonriendo

Q- Rachel!-dijo viéndola y sonriendo-ves lo que te digo

R- ya amor pero no entiendo por qué no te gusta si es igual de bonito que tu-dijo acomodándose en el pecho de la rubia

Q- es que me trae tanto malos recuerdes de cuando era más chica y no me gusta recordar cómo me decían cosas y se metían conmigo-dijo recodando

R- Quinn nena, esa ya no importa y yo vi la foto de ti cuando tenía un poco de sobrepeso y te juro que eras hermosa tus ojos siempre han reflejado la hermosura de tu interior-dijo mientras se acomoda para mirarla a los ojos- y te amo y no mi importa tu pasado a él también lo amo-termino diciendo con un sonrisa

Q- Dios! Rachel no puedes ser más tierna te amo, mi amor-dijo dándole un beso en los labios

Un beso que empezó tierno pero acabo de unos segundos se volvió apasionado dando así otro encuentro de almas, dos persona s que se aman que se demuestran cuán grande es su amor, dos jóvenes que se amaban desde tiempo atrás pero que ninguna se dio cuenta nunca de que eso eran los verdaderos sentimientos del amor, que la mente de una lo disfrazaba con querer ser su amiga, y la otra lo disfrazaba de odio. Y ahí en la cama se veía a dos chicas entregándose al amor correspondido, a la pasión del momento dos chicas que en este momento solo están pensando en ellas en ser feliz, si solo eso en ser felices juntas.

N2

Agradezco a cada uno de los que me han dejado sus comentarios, espero les esté gustando la historia todavía falta bastante, también quisiera poder poner algunas cosas de esta quinta temporada de Glee, y abordar el capítulo "The Quarterback" de la misma pero no sé cómo, me pudieran decir si les gusta la idea o no, se los agradecería si me comentaran sobre esto y me dieran alguna idea como podría hacerlo para que concordara bien.

Gracias a todos!

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

**N1:**

Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son producto de Ryan Murphy.

**Chapter 6**

Las chicas se la pasaron entregándose a la pasión el resto de la noche y la madrugada. Eran las 9:35 de la mañana apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que se habían quedado dormidas, cuando la rubia escucho ruidos provenientes del departamento así que empezó a despertar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, además de sola en la cama pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se levantó de la cama así como estaba y fue hasta su maleta que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación saco una camisa de esta, se la puso y busco su ropa interior para ponérsela una vez puesta se abrocho los botones de la blusa la cual le llegaba hasta medio muslo, salió del cuarto y se fue directo hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido, cuando llego pudo ver a la morena con solo una camisa y ropa interior igual que ella que se encontraba cocinando el desayuno mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música. La rubia solo se quedó en el marco de la puerta viendo cómo se movía, la morena no la veía por lo que se acercó a ella y la rodeo por la cintura, la morena al momento solo pego un salto pero de inmediato reconoció el calor de la persona que la abrazaba. Esta solo le aparto un poco el cabello del cuello y le dijo un beso en él.

Q- buenos días mi gnomo hermoso-dijo sonriendo sin dejarle de besar el cuello.

R- buenos días a ti también Lucy-dijo dejándose besar además de sonriendo porque sabía que la rubia se molestaría si le llamaba así.

Q- Rachel!-se quejo

R- que tú me dijiste gnomo, así que no te quejes-decía mientras apagaba el quemador

Q- pero yo lo digo de cariño-dijo haciendo puchero

R- igual que yo-dijo dándose vuelta de entre los brazos de la rubia para quedar enfrente de ella

Q- ummm…si pero no me gusta-dijo con el mismo puchero

R- pues vete acostumbrando porque te llamare como yo quiera-dijo y le dio un beso en los labios para evitar la réplica de la rubia- bien ¿tienes hambre?-dijo la separarse

La rubia se había quedado atontado por el beso por unos segundos, pero al salir de ese momento, siguió a la morena que había ido al refrigerador a sacar algunas frutas.

Q- Rachel, eso no se vale-dijo en modo de berrinche y cruzándose de brazos

R- ya, amorcito deja de quejarte y ayúdame a preparar el desayuno-dijo seria

Q- ufff, está bien-dijo cuándo se acercó ayudar para preparar zumo de naranja

Después de 15 minutos ya estaban las dos sentadas desayunando entre mimos y risas, estaban más felices porque al fin estaban juntas, terminaron de desayunar y lavaron los trastes entre juegos.

R- Quinn! No!-dijo cuándo esta le echaba agua y la mojaba toda-Quiiiiiiin!

Q- la rubia se estaba riendo mientras se agarraba el estómago porque ya le dolía

La morena no estaba muy contenta así que lleno un vaso con agua y son más se acercó a la rubia que estaba riéndose sin parar.

R- le echo todo el agua-a ver quién se ríe ahora-dijo riéndose por la cara que había puesto la rubia

Q- RACHEL!-grito al verse toda mojada por el agua- corre, porque…-no termino de decir eso porque la morena ya había salido disparada e la cocina

La morena corría mientras la rubia la seguía, corrían por todo el departamento, lo que no esperaron es que su persecución terminaría así.

La morena no se había dado cuenta pero en la sala había una maleta de uno de los amigos de Quinn entonces al pasar por ahí corriendo tropezó y cayó.

R- ¡Auch!-dijo desde el suelo

La rubia que no se había dado cuenta también tropezó al igual que la morena y voló por los aires.

Q- ¡Ay! –Dijo mientras caía encima de la morena- Rachel ¿Dónde estás?-

R- de...bajo…de ti-dijo tratando de hablar

La rubia al verla se levantó rápidamente para así ayudar a la morena pero no pudo aguantarse la carcajada que estaba por salir de su boca.

Q- jajajaja...dios jajaja eso fue jajaja genial jajaja-dijo ya tocándose el estomago

R- pues para mí no lo fue-dijo cruzada de brazos

Q- jajaja si lo fue jajaja y más tu cara-dijo aun riéndose

R- jajaja si muy genial-dijo sarcásticamente

Q- la rubia la ver la cara de la morena de molesta dejo de reírse y se acercó a esta y la abrazo –ya mi enanita preciosa, ¿no te lastimaste?-le dijo abrazándola

R- Quinn!-se quejó –no me digas así-dijo haciendo puchero

Q- pequeña sabes que lo digo de cariño-dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en el cuello

R-jajaja Quinn-dijo riéndose –jajaja me haces cosquillas

Q- bien dejemos de jugar-dijo dejando de repartir besos por el cuello de la morena –y mejor nos bañamos-dijo en el oído de Rachel y antes de alejársele dio un pequeño mordisco

R- ummm-dijo soltando un suspiro -¿juntas?-pregunto cuando se separaron

Q- pues si ¿pensabas bañarte sola?-dijo seria

R- claro que no-dijo juguetonamente

Q- bien, vamos-dijo tomándola de la mano

Las chicas se dirigieron a bañarse, pero al estar bajo el agua caliente no pudieron evitar volver hacer el amor, demostrarse carnalmente cuanto se amaban, los roces, las caricias, los gemidos, los besos era sola la forma física de demostrarse lo que con palabras no se podía, tardaron un poco más de una hora bajo el agua. Cuando salieron se vistieron entre roces y besos una vez que lo hicieron decidieron salir a ver una película en la sala, pero ellas no sabían lo que les esperaba ahí afuera.

S- pero miren nada más quienes salen del cuarto, pero si son las conejillas de Barbie y el gnomo de jardín ¿ya dejaron de tener sexo? -dijo con burla

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse lo que hizo que las personas en la sala soltaran la carcajada.

Q- Santana!-regaño

Jh- por dios Fabray, como si no fuera cierto además esas marcas de dientes y los chupetones en el cuello no te ayudan mucho-dijo chocando la mano con la latina

Si las chicas estaban rojas ahora estaban más si eso era posible, además de que querían que se las tragase la tierra.

R- bien basta-dijo de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

S- vamos enana, sabes que tenemos razón se la pasaron teniendo sexo toda la noche y hasta ahora en la mañana ¿no deberían de estar felices?-dijo sonriendo

Q- BASTA SANTANA-dijo en tono de Queen B que desde el instituto no lo habían vuelto a ver

Rachel al escucharla no pudo evitar recordar las cosas pasadas en el instituto, sus pelas y sus gritos. La latina de igual manera recordó sus años en el instituto con Quinn como capitana de las Cheerrios y lo perra que era. Kurt que estaba un poco alejado también recordó a la Quinn B y no pudo evitar poner cara de susto. Los otros dos chicos que nunca la habían escuchado hablar así pusieron cara de a ver visto un fantasma.

S- estén, bien Barbie calma no te me esponjes-dijo un poco asustada

Q- pues deja de decir estupideces-dijo seria

Jh- bien rubia solo estábamos bromeando, no te molestes-dijo tratando de tranquilizar las cosas

R- ya amor-dijo abrazándola

La rubia cuando sintió el abrazo de la morena se calmó, no sabía que era pero los abrazos de Berry lograban tranquilizarla, se sentía segura de estar ahí.

Q- bien-dijo al dejar de abrazarla –pero Santana no quiero que hables de esa forma enfrente de mi

S- tranquila fiera, que no lo hare-**enfrente de ti no, tal vez a tus espaldas-pensó con una sonrisa traviesa-

Q- y San tampoco a mis espaldas ¿entendiste?-dijo después que vio la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga

S- si-**demonios! Como lo supo**

Los demás que estaban ahí al ver la cara de frustración de la latina y la sonrisa de superioridad de la rubia no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

S- no es gracioso-dijo viendo a todos con el ceño fruncido

K- para nosotros si-dijo este riendo

S- pues para mí no lo es, porcelana-dijo con los brazos cruzados

Jh- eso lo hace más gracioso-dijo este mientras reía recargado en su novio

S- ja…ja…ja si súper gracioso-dijo sarcásticamente

La rubia se sentó en el sillón individual y la morena en sus piernas los cuatro chicos vieron eso y sonrieron pícaramente.

K- no ¿hay algo que nos quieran decir?-dijo este viendo la posición en que están ellas dos

Las dos aludidas se miraron entre ellas sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza para después empezar hablar lo cual lo hizo la rubia.

Q- Si, bien Rachel y yo estamos de novias-dijo tomando la mano de la morena entre las suyas

R- Si, estamos juntas-dijo sonriendo

Los cuatro chicos que estaban en la sala solo sonrían hasta que dos de ellos tenían una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

S/K- ya era hora-dijeron los dos sonriendo

S- bien, TinkerBell me debes 100 dólares-dijo sonriendo y extendiendo su mano

K- nunca vuelvo apostar contigo-dijo este dándole los 100 dólares

Los otros dos chicos solo reían por las caras de las chicas que estaban sentadas ahí viendo lo que hacían sus amigos.

Q- ¿Qué apuesta?

S- verán nosotros ya sabíamos que ustedes terminarían juntas solo que no estábamos seguras de cuando, entonces porcelana y yo apostamos yo dije que cuando vinieras de nuevo, él dijo que tardarían más y bueno yo no me equivoque-dijo con una sonrisa

R- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Q- ¡¿CÓMO?!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, estaban confundidas por lo dicho por sus amigos.

K- Barbie, ustedes son muy obvias desde el instituto las dos botaban baba la una por la otra-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

Las dos chicas estaban con cara de confusión y de no saber porque decían eso.

R- eso no es cierto-dijo confundida

S- lo es Hobbit, miren yo tengo muchas teorías de esto-dijo sentándose cómodamente en el sillón

Q- ¿Cuáles teorías Santana?-dijo curiosa

S- Muy fácil, miren recordemos en el primer año de instituto ustedes se peleaban por Finn, por dios!-dijo levantando sus manos arriba –Finn Hudson ustedes no podían ser más patéticas pero en fin…-pero fue interrumpida

R- eso que tiene que ver Santana-dijo confundida

K-este interrumpió a la latina que iba a empezar hablar –tiene mucho que ver Rachel, sabes porque yo igual que Satán pienso que ustedes se gustaban desde ese entonces, porque según hacían de todo para llamar la atención de Finn pero para mí era un pretexto para llamar la atención entre ustedes.

Q- se equivocan-dijo mirándolos con el ceño fruncido

S- ¿De verdad nos equivocamos? Porque yo no lo creo así, pues veras después tu saliste con que estabas embarazada de Finn-dijo con una cara de asco –y aun me pregunto cómo pudo creérselo pero bueno ese no es punto, lo que si lo es que aquí es que frodo para evitar que Jewfro sacara lo de tu embarazo le dio su ropa interior

La morena al recordar eso se avergonzó causando la risa de los presentes en la sala.

Q- y eso que tiene que ver Santana, Rach lo hizo por motivos amorosos a Finn-dijo con una mueca

K- segura que fue por Finn, porque yo pienso que no fue así ¿verdad Rachel?-dijo este viendo a la morena la cual quería que se la tragara la tierra en ese instante

La rubia inmediatamente miro a Rachel la cual tenía la cara roja además de que la agacho.

Q- pero ella me dijo que era por el-dijo está un poco confundida – ¿verdad Rach?-dijo viéndola

R- estén…-dijo nerviosa –en parte si y en parte no-dijo tratando de sonreír

Q- ¡¿Cómo?! –dijo mirándola con cara de confusión

R- bien si lo hice por Finn por que según yo me gustaba, pero bueno también lo hice por ti porque aunque tú me trataras muy mal yo quería ser tu amiga-dijo viéndola a los ojos.

S- yo digo que tu querías ser más que su amiga pero lo disfrazabas de esa forma-dijo con una sonrisa la cual aumento cuando la morena la fulmino con la mirada

Los otros dos chicos que estaban en la sala no decían nada pero estaban riendo por todo lo visto.

Q- como sea, eso no quiere decir nada Santana-dijo viéndola

S- hay va otra cosa cuando Sue te saco de las Cheerrios Rachel te canto la canción de Keep holding On directamente pero indirectamente-dijo recordando

Las otras dos también recordaron ese momento y no pudieron evitar sonreír por el recuerdo.

R- eso tampoco tiene que ver todos la estábamos apoyando

K- bien que me dices cuando en el último año Quinn decidió jugar a ser ruda y se fue del Glee Club no fuiste hablar con ella para que regresara teniendo que enfrentarte a las Snake pero aun así fuiste

R- si pero eso no quiere decir que ella me gustara-dijo viendo a los dos chicos

S- ustedes sí que son bien lentas, bien aquí va otra cuando Quinnie quería recuperar a Beth acusando a Shelby de estar acostándose con Puck, no fuiste tú la que la convenció de que lo hiciera.

Q- y eso que, solo me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba mal-dijo como si fuera obvio

K- dios, si pero Rachel siempre ha tenido poder sobre ti y tu sobre ella

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido por lo que había dicho.

S- no lo miren así, porque acuérdate cuando competimos las Troubletones y New Direction en las que ganaron ustedes, no Quinn te convenció para que en las competencias nosotras tuviéramos una oportunidad de cantar, me vas a negar que ella tiene poder sobre ti

R- bueno eso se lo debía eso creo-dijo ya empezando a dudar

Q- todavía sigo sin entender a donde quieren llegar-dijo seria

K- rubia si serán lentas bien hay más, Rachel fue a la primera persona que le dijiste que habías entrado a Yale después de que ella te dijo que Finn le había propuesto matrimonio y tenía dudas ¿no es así?

Q- Si, pero eso que tiene que ver

S- mucho además hay viene lo importante el día de la boda tú-dijo señalándola –frodo bolsón no querías casarte por que la rubia hueca no estaba así estuviste por una hora mientras el cara de feto te decían que perderían su turno, el pidió otra hora pero al momento en que Judy me llamo para informarme del lamentable accidente de la rubia no lo pensaste dos veces y saliste corriendo además de arrastrarme a mí y a Britt contigo-dijo segura.

Ya la morena después de que Santana dijera eso ya empezaba a ver las cosas de las que hablaba Santana y Kurt y al parecer tenían razón.

R- ¡Oh por dios!-dijo en voz alta

Q- ¿Qué paso Rachel?-dijo preocupada al escuchar el grito de la morena

R- ¿Qué creo que tienen razón?-

Q- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo confundida

R- porque cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras la mujer más hermosa que había visto en vida-dijo viéndola a los ojos –y desde ese momento quise ser tu amiga y siempre te perdonaba por lo que me hacías

La rubia se quedó analizando las cosas cuando vio por primera vez a la morena no pudo evitar pensar que se veía tierna con ese suéter de renos esbozando una sonrisa sincera, pero después cuando se enteró de que gustaba su de su novio no puedo evitar sentir celos, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien no era celos por Finn eran celos por que no se había fijada en ella.

Q- no puede ser-dijo abriendo los ojos como platos

S- ¿Qué paso rubia?-dijo viéndola con el ceño fruncido

Q- creo que tienen razón y era verdad que desde el instituto sentíamos algo la una por la otra

K- ven ya era hora

R- Wow jamás me lo imagine, si esto nos lo hubiéramos plateado ahí creo que estaríamos juntas desde hace mucho

Q- yo también lo creo-dijo sonriendo

S- como sea dejemos esto por la paz y mejor haz algo para comer que muero de hambre que no he desayunado-dijo viendo a la rubia

Q- prepáratelo tú, para eso tienes manos ¿no?-dijo seria

S- bueno si quieren que queme la cocina entonces lo hare

R- Santana te quiero a 10 metros de mi cocina, no me quieras hacer recordar lo que hiciste la vez pasada

Jh- si quieren yo puedo cocinar si no les molesta-dijo tímidamente

Q- pues no sé, Rachel ¿puede John cocinar?-dijo viéndola

R- solo si no quema la cocina-dijo sonriendo

Jh- les prometo que no-dijo sonriendo a la morena

R- bien entonces tu cocinas

Los dos chicos amigos de Quinn se fueron a la cocina mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala.

K- bien de todas formas felicidades a las dos y Barbie si la lastimas de golpeare

S- lo mismo digo rubia hueca lastimas a mi gnomo preferido y te pateare de aquí a Mongolia

Q- te apuesto que no sabes dónde queda eso-dijo sonriendo

S- no pero me gusta patear cosas ahí-dijo también sonriendo

Q- como sea prometo no lastimar a mi enana hermosa

R- Quinn!-dijo en forma de reproche

Q- Rachel!-dijo en el mismo tono

R- eres una tonta-dijo sonriendo

Q- pero soy tu tonta-dijo dándole un beso

S- que asco, váyanse a un cuarto-dijo con una mueca

Q/R- amargada!

S- ¿amargada yo?-pregunto un sorprendida

Q- si tú latina gruñona-dijo sonriendo

S- no soy ninguna amargada-dijo molesta y arrojándole una almohada

R- ya Santana estamos jugando no es para que te molestes

S- jajajajaja hubieran visto su cara-dijo riéndose

Q- eres una idiota López-dijo sonriendo

K- ya déjense de sus cosas-dijo sentándose bien el sillón

R- bien-dijo levantándose de las piernas de la rubia y sentándose a su lado –como ayer no tuvimos tiempo no me dijiste como es que estas aquí antes del fin de semana

S- si claro no tuvieron tiempo de hablar se la pasaron teniendo sexo-dijo sonriendo

Q- ignorando lo que dijo aquí la latina sonsa, estoy antes aquí ya que el examen que presente el lunes obtuve la mayor calificación y por eso el decano me dio dos días libres-dijo sonriendo y tomando entre sus manos su mano la de Rachel

K- felicidades rubia por lo que veo te va muy bien-dijo sonriendo

Q- si-dijo mientras acariciaba la mano de la morena –y ahora más por la pequeña obra que vamos a montar estoy muy feliz

R- ¿y cuánto tiempo te quedas amor?-dijo acostándose en las piernas de la rubia

Q- pues me quedo hasta el lunes en la tarde ya que el martes ya tengo clases-dijo acariciando el cabello de la morena

S- que bien rubia así podemos salir todos a disfrutar estos días-dijo pícaramente

K- si Fabray podemos ir algún pub para disfrutar-dijo más que feliz

R- eso estaría bien podemos invitar a Danny-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

K- estoy de acuerdo contigo diva-dijo viendo como la latina se removía incomoda en su lugar

S- pues yo no estoy de acuerdo-dijo seria

R- Porque no Santana? si es una buena chica-dijo sonriendo

S- si ya lo sé pero no quiero…-

En eso los dos chicos que cocinaban hicieron su aparición interrumpiendo la respuesta de la latina.

Mk- el desayuno ya está listo-dijo el pelinegro

Jh- si ya está espero les guste-dijo el castaño

Las cuatro personas en la sala se levantaron la latina y lady Hummel siguieron a los otros dos mientras dejaban a la rubia y la morena en la sala.

Q- ¿Quién es Danny?-dijo seria apenas los otros desaparecieron

R- Eh!-dijo sorprendida por que no se lo esperaba pero al reaccionar se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba celosa por lo que sonrió

Q- Porque sonríes? no dije ningún chiste-dijo cruzándose de brazos

R- Mi amor estas celosa?-dijo sonriendo

Q- Celosa yo?-pregunto –para nada

R- sabes que no te creo-dijo viéndola a los ojos

Q- bien, si estoy celosa y mucho-dijo seria acercándose a la morena y tomándola de la cintura fuertemente acercándola a ella –porque, tu solo eres MÍA ¿entendiste?-dijo mientras besaba el cuello de la morena

R- ummm…si solo tuya, tuya-dijo suspirando

La rubia dejo de besar el cuello para subir y besar lo labios un beso apasionado que las dejo sin aire y tuvieron que separarse.

R- Wow! Cada vez es mejor Te amo-dijo sonriendo

Q- sí, yo también te amo-dijo aun abrazándola –aun no me has dicho ¿quién es esa tal Danny?-dijo viéndola a los ojos

R- ya bebe no te pongas celosa y Danny está detrás de Santana pero esta ni caso le hace

Q- perdón por ponerme celosa pero es que apenas estoy contigo y no quiero perderte ahora que por fin te tengo-dijo sinceramente

R- y no me perderás yo te amo de verdad y yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti-dijo viéndola a los ojos

Las dos se perdieron en los ojos de la otra creando una mezcla entre el verde avellana de la rubia y el chocolate para otros marrón de la morena, se fundieron en un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso demostrándose todo los sentimientos que en ese momento sentían.

S- bien basta-dijo en susurro

Ya que la latina había salido a decirle a esas dos que fueran a la cocina, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con esa escena por lo cual se regresó los otros chicos iban a preguntarle por las chicas pero se quedaron callados cuando vieron pasar a Santana que fue directo al refrigerador donde saco una jarra de agua helada, y como ingreso así salió de nuevo los tres chicos se levantaron por que no querían perderse eso, al momento de salir la latina se acercó lo mas sigilosa a las dos chicas las cuales seguían perdidas en su mundo y sin más les lanzo el agua.

Q- AHHH!-grito separándose de la morena

R- AHHH!-grito también al sentirse mojada por el agua helada

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver y vieron a la latina al cual reía por su travesura, y se tocaba el estómago.

S- jajajaja…no me…ve…an así…us…te…des jajajaja…pa...re…cen jajaja conejos en apareamiento-dijo riéndose a carcajadas

Q- tu-dijo apuntándola con su dedo –latina mugrosa estas muerta- y si las miradas mataran esta ya estuviera 3 metros bajo tierra –así que corre

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces la latina salió corriendo hacia los sillones mientras la rubia la perseguía y como si fuera un deja vu la rubia y la morena vieron como esta tropezaba con una de las maletas de los amigos de Quinn haciendo que saliera volando por los aires y callera.

S- Auch!-dijo al momento de caer al piso

Todos los chicos que lo vieron se miraron entre si y soltaron la carcajadas mientras Santana se levantaba quejándose por el golpe-

S- ay!-dijo mientras se sobaba el trasero –eso dolió

R- eso te pasa por ser una malosa-dijo riéndose

S- ¡DEJA DE REÍRTE ENANA AYUDANTE DE SANTA!-grito molesta

Q- ¡NO LE GRITES!-grito viéndola mal

S- ¡NO ME GRITES POR GRITARLE!-grito cruzándose de brazos

R- ¡Y TÚ NO LE GRITES POR GRITARTE POR GRITARME!-grito

S- ¡Y TÚ NO ME GRITES POR GRITARLE POR GRITARME POR GRITARTE!

Q- ¡NO LE GRITES POR GRITARTE POR GRITARME POR GRITARTE POR GRITARLE!

Los tres chicos que estaban viendo la discusión estaban un poca ya confundidos por lo se gritaban

K- DEJEN DE GRITARSE YAHHH!-grito

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas por el grito que hizo Kurt, y lo vieron con los ojos abiertos.

S/R/Q- lo siento-dijeron las tres con la cabeza gacha

Jh- bien ya déjense de sus cosas, y mejor pasemos a desayunar-dijo yendo a la cocina

Tanto como Mark y Kurt lo siguieron dejando de nuevo a solas a la latina con la rubia y la morena que la estaban fulminando con la mirada.

S- ya no me vean así, pero es que ustedes están de calientes

Q- pero eso no quiere decir que tú nos debas a echar agua encima

R- si además mira que ya mojaste todo el piso asi que te toca limpiar hoy-dijo sonriendo

S- ¿Qué? Pero…-

R- pero nada, tu mojaste aquí así tu limpias-dijo tomando de la mano a la rubia y jalándola para ir a la cocina

Las dos se fueron par la cocina mientras dejaban a la latina con las palabras en la boca.

S- Ush! Ya me las pagaran-dijo mientras también se iba para la cocina

Los amigos desayunaron en entre platicas conociendo a los otros dos chicos, contándoles algunas cosas de cuando estudiaban en el instituto, Santana con su habituales comentarios sobre todo acosta de Quinn y Rachel.

N2

Agradezco a cada uno de los que me han dejado sus comentarios, espero les esté gustando la historia todavía falta bastante, también me gustaría poner la relación de las minis de Rachel y Quinn (Kitty y Marley) seria todo una odisea ya que sería casi lo mismo por la relación de odio que llevan las dos aunque ahora por decir Marley esta con Jake y Kitty bueno creo que sale con Artie pero no se díganme si les gusta la idea o no, seria para Rachel y Quinn verse cuando estaban en el instituto sus peleas, pero también un poquito de drama porque cada quien tienen pareja y al parecer si están enamorados de ellas, solo comenten.

Y un agradecimiento especial para Wuest por sus comentarios.

Gracias a todos!

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo


End file.
